


Winter Break (Redone)

by pokemonfreak387



Series: pfreak's New Post-Pacifist Undertale AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk and Asriel are 16, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, The age of consent in Washington state is 16, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfreak387/pseuds/pokemonfreak387
Summary: It’s been a little over five years since Frisk has broken the barrier and brought monsterkind to humanity. Taking a break from their ambassador duties, they go and visit their friends and family back in Ebott, Washington for the winter. No one is more excited about this than Asriel, who promises to do whatever in their power to make this the best break for Frisk yet. However, a lot can happen in three months, both good and bad. Will Frisk and Asriel be able to endure what the world wants to throw at them for being themselves?





	1. Another Break

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all, I'm pfreak! So literally a year ago, I had written and posted my first full-scale Undertale fanfiction called Winter Break, but months later I found to be unsatisfied with it. Because of this, I have written a new version of it! The story is similar, but the plot and characters are much more fleshed out and less cringey, and hopefully more politically correct. Many of the chapters have already been posted to [my tumblr](http://pokemonfreak387.tumblr.com), but not everyone has a tumblr and some things needed updating. Anyways, I'll be trying to update this once a week on Fridays, so I hope y'all enjoy! Thank you to everyone who helps me proof-read this, especially my friend [thunders29](http://thunders29.tumblr.com). Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
>  
> 
> **This story will include headcanons you may or may not agree with. None of what happens here is canon. This is an alternate universe.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Asriel is at school, he thinks how easier things would be with Frisk here when he gets a sudden text message. 2443 Words

“Now, if you look at the diagram I passed out to you all, you will see that every graph has its own parent graph it originates from. Linear graphs obviously form a line, quadratic graphs form parabolas, and…”

Asriel yawned as the day’s lecture went on. When he first went to school as a young child a few months after his revival, he thought it was exciting! Getting to learn and relearn stuff, meeting other humans and monsters, and not being trapped in the house all his life. Unfortunately, it was only like that for a short time, as both bullies and boredom began to assault him.

Math was especially boring for Asriel. Even though he was a year ahead in the subject, it was still confusing as ever, so he barely cared for it. It wasn't rare to catch Asriel nearly falling asleep in these classes, as both his insomnia and boredom made it hard for him to stay awake. If only Frisk was here, then they’d definitely find a way to spice school up.

Unfortunately, Asriel had never actually gone to school with Frisk in his life. They had to leave for their ambassador duties over human-monster relations a month after his revival, which had happened in the middle of 2016’s summer. Fortunately, they were usually available at night to help him with his homework via video call, but that was only if the time zones aligned and they didn’t have some political bullshit to deal with. Frisk had expressed their favorite subject was math though, so they could definitely help Asriel for when he completely ignored this lecture.

Instead, Asriel opened his sketchbook and began drawing. He had only recently picked up actually drawing, but he had made some exceptional progress. He mostly used his drawing for his main hobby, fashion designing, which he got into thanks to Mettaton. It had originally started as a bet, Mettaton saying Asriel couldn’t make a better outfit for Undyne on her wedding than him. Asriel took the bet, but unfortunately had lost it. In spite of that however, creating the outfit reminded him of when him and Chara created the “Mr. Dad Guy” sweater, so he decided to pick up the passion again.

However, today Asriel wasn’t interested in drawing his next fashion trend. Instead, he focussed on finishing his big celebratory drawing of two of his favorite games, _Pokemon Sun and Moon_. Their 5th year anniversary was just around the corner, and he had planned out a giant picture featuring some of his favorite pokemon from it, including the Tapus and his starter of choice, Primarina. Pokemon were a bit harder to draw than humans or monsters, but Asriel was certain he could do it.

Unfortunately, it seemed his teachers didn’t appreciate his passions as much as he did. As he was working on the wings of Lunala, he heard a rather loud slap coming from the front of the room. Asriel flinched as he looked up from his sketchbook. He noticed his teacher, Mr. Simpson, looking directly at him, a ruler in his hands with a new crack in it.

“Asriel Dreemurr, I don’t understand why you are drawing when I am up here giving you an important lesson.” Scolded Mr. Simpson. “You are aware this will be on the semester exam, correct?”

What Asriel wanted to say was something sarcastic and annoyed, but he often kept his real thoughts to himself. It was just his angsty, teen goat self wanting to be a little rebellious, but the somewhat innocent princely side of him told him to be respectful, even if he didn’t want to. Besides, he didn’t want to deal with the wrath of his mother shortly after.

“No sir, sorry.” Asriel replied instead.

Mr. Simpson sighed. “It’s fine Asriel. Now, can you tell me what the parent graph of a square root graph is?”

“Um… Is it… The one that looks like a straightened parabola?”

“No Asriel, it isn’t.”

Well, that wasn’t much of a shocker. Mr. Simpson did have a point though. Unfortunately, ever since he was brought to the surface, Asriel has suffered a few emotional issues. Depression, PTSD, anxiety, and social insecurity just to name a few. Because of them, Asriel’s grades suffered horribly. However, this was probably better than being stuck in the Underground as an emotionless flower, so he didn’t mind too much.

It wasn’t all bad though. Asriel still had his friends, both monster and human, and being the son of the principal as well as the old prince of monsters had its bonuses. Despite his growing age, Asriel was still seen as an adorable boss-monster, and he had developed a certain type of charm only Frisk could ever really teach him. He wasn’t as flirtatious as them, far from it actually, but there was still just something within him that seemed to have a positive effect on the people around him.

At least, that’s what people said. Asriel didn’t quite see himself as all that. Maybe it was because he lives with it, or maybe because he still has the horrible guilt of his past, but Asriel just didn’t like himself all that much. He felt like he was a constant burden to people, that they were only paying attention to him because they felt obligated to. It was these thoughts that he constantly had running through his mind, and the only time they’d ever stop was with Frisk.

Harking back to his previous thoughts, everything was easier with Frisk. Not only just Asriel’s schoolwork, but his life in general. Bad dream? Talk to Frisk about it. Someone fighting him for no reason? Frisk would tell him the best way to counter them without causing more trouble. Don’t know whether the dress should be blue or red? They’ll tell him to make it striped or to fuse the colors into purple. They were always so easy to talk to and so understanding, it was like nothing could ever go wrong when he was with them.

Speaking of things going wrong, Asriel was just barely able to avoid any more trouble as the lunch bell brought him out from his nodding off. Glad and very hungry, Asriel grabbed his bag and rushed out of the room towards his usual hang out in the hallway just outside the fine arts classes. It was actually in this wing that his mother, Toriel, held her magic classes. Recently, the Ebott School District school board had accepted Magic Learnings to be a fine art. Asriel didn’t quite understand why, but he knew his mother was happy about it so he was happy about it. Another bonus to this was that he could always go into her room if he began to get harassed as she usually was teaching a class during his lunch and was always available.

Thankfully, it seemed none of the usual assholes were hanging around. Instead, Asriel found his two best friends that weren’t Frisk. John Botan and Dave Frigus, the nerd and the cool kid. They were freshmen, a year younger than Asriel, and have been his best friends since elementary school.

They first met at the beginning of Asriel’s 5th grade year. He had to take a test to see if he belonged in the advanced placement classes, much to his distaste. Asriel did surprisingly well, considering he hadn’t had any formal education since his death. Unfortunately, it was not enough to actually pass the class. He felt sad, and he was about to cry until he heard someone gasp rather loudly, followed by a high pitched “Oh. My. God.”

Asriel turned his head towards the source, only to find a young boy with dark skin and light blonde hair next to him, looking at him under some weird-shaped shades.

“You…” He addressed Asriel. “Are so freaking… adorable! John, John! Bro, look at him, he’s so gosh darn fluffy and white and cute.”

The other boy next to him turned around. He had pale skin and a mop of black hair, as well as some taped glasses. He looked at Asriel and his face instantly brightened.

“Oh, wow!” He expressed. “He is so different from all the other monsters! He’s like those walking animals on the internet! What were they called? Fluffies?”

“Hey, let’s not talk about that without even introducing ourselves dude. Sup, name’s Dave, probably the coolest kid you’ll ever meet.” Dave extended a fist to Asriel, who looked at it puzzled.

“Your reaction towards him sure wasn’t ‘cool.’” John retorted.

“Shh, John. We call that stuff irony, my sis knows all about it, and she would be proud at my use of it.”

“Um…” Asriel squeaked out, tears no longer forming in his eyes thankfully. “H-howdy, Dave, John… I’m Asriel.”

“Asriel huh? Nice name.” Dave looked down at the paper in front of Asriel. “Huh, I see you also failed the test. Hey, don’t worry, I’ve failed this test more times than I can remember, but its not like we get any benefits from passing it. I heard the classes get harder anyways.”

“And I keep telling you they’re not.” John growled. “I was in one of those classes before I met you. They’re not that hard!”

“Maybe for you, Mr. Nerd.”

“Hey! I like being a nerd.”

Dave was about to rebuttal, but the squeaking laughter laced with partial bleating stopped them as they saw Asriel lean back with glee.

“Golly, you two are so funny! You’re arguing as if you guys were a couple!”

“Sh-shut up!” John whined, blushing alongside Dave. If only they knew how right Asriel was then. Three years later, Dave had actually asked John out, and the two had been dating ever since. In spite of that, they’ve always managed to include Asriel in almost everything they did when he was around, and he appreciated that a lot. He was happy to meet such kind, albeit weird, humans that didn’t instantly assume him to be scum just because he was a monster. They made him feel somewhat better about himself from time to time.

Sitting across from the two in the hall, Asriel plopped his stuff down and began unwrapping his homemade lunch. He would go and buy the school’s lunch, especially since this school sold both monster and human lunches, but experience had taught him that he would likely get bullied out of it, so he didn’t test fate. Instead, he made himself a monster cheese and snail sub with a can of lemonade and a slice of his mother’s snail pie. Asriel noticed John looking at him confused.

“Howdy John, what’s up?” Asriel inquired.

“I still don’t understand how you find those things appealing.” John replied, gesturing towards the snails. “Aren’t those things salty as hell?”

“Well you know goats John.” Dave mentioned. “They scale even 90 degree walls just to lick the salt off of them. They crave that mineral.”

“Goddamn it Dave…” Asriel cursed, blushing. “One, I’m not a goat, I’m a boss-monster, the most noble type of monster. Two, why do you insist on trying to revive memes from five years ago.”

“Dunno, it’s fun? It makes you blush? What, can’t I have a little fun?”

“Oh please, I could give you plenty of fun Dave.” John cooed, causing Asriel to blush even more.

“Goddamn it guys…” Asriel tried to hide his face within his sandwich, searching in his head for a new subject to bring the train of thought away from the boys’ romance. “So… Has your class gotten to parent graphs yet, John?”

John sighed and shook his head. “Did you fall asleep during another lecture?”

“Almost did, yes, but I didn’t pay attention anyways.”

John rolled his eyes. “Yes, we have gotten there. You can actually learn all of it just looking at the diagram provi-”

John was interrupted mid-sentence as a song was heard from Asriel’s direction. Instantly, Asriel went digging in his pockets for his phone, knowing that only one person had that specific text sound. Curious and excited, Asriel turned on the screen to find, unsurprisingly, a text from Frisk.

_hey az got some gr8 news_

Asriel slid his thumb and unlocked the screen to write out his reply.

_What’s up?_

_u have any plans next month?_

That was a strange question. Asriel couldn’t think of anything besides Christmas, which he already had a gift planned for Frisk he needed to mail. Other than that, there was nothing he knew of.

_Well it is Christmas next month, plus winter break. Why?_

_how would u like 2 spend your break w/ me & sans?_

Now Asriel was even more confused. _Well I would, but I don’t think we can handle going out to Asia right now._

_no u dork! im not saying u need 2 travel_

_Oh… Then what do you mean?_

_jeez you can b really oblivious sometimes_

Asriel didn’t respond to that, urging Frisk to continue with their explanation.

_we’re coming to visit u!!!_

Asriel audibly gasped in excitement. _Wait, what?_

_ya! sans and i are taking another break next month to come hang out with yall for the winter_

Asriel face brightened into a wide smile at this, his stomach fluttering with excitement.

_That’s awesome! I can’t wait to see you!_

_same. unfortunately we still have some stuff to finish so u b patient goat-boy ;)_

Normally, Asriel would correct them about the whole goat thing like he did with Dave and John, but instead he just blushed at Frisk’s obvious flirt.

_I’ll go tell mom. Talk to you later!_

_cya az_

“Well you seem happy about something.” Dave commented as Asriel put his phone away.

“Guys, Frisk is coming to visit!” Asriel explained.

“Oh, I see. No wonder, I’d be excited too if my crush that I rarely got to see came to visit as well.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Does that mean we have to stop seeing each other while your other best friend comes to visit?”

Asriel chuckled. “Guys, I’m not going to forget about you just because Frisk is visiting. Cut me some slack, I rarely get to see them compared to me seeing you two all the time.”

“Don’t worry Dave.” John comforted. “While Asriel is busy, that means we get to spend more time alone.” He emphasized this with a nerdy little wink. There was a faint blush on Dave, but besides that he seemed unaffected.

Asriel swallowed the last of his sandwich and downed his lemonade in a single chug. Excited about next month, Asriel made his way to his mother’s class to talk about how much more exciting their winter break was about to be.


	2. Things Are Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans come home to an excited family of Dreemurrs and friends. 3068 Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry the first chapter wasn't really heavy on the Friskriel fluff. There are going to be like 6 chapters of set up before things really get going.
> 
> _Original Notes:_   
>  _This chapter is much like the original chapter one, so you’ll see some familiar things if you’ve read that. Once again, thank you to my friend AsrielHyperdeath/Browneminem/Az for helping me out._

Frisk looked down at the familiar landscape below them. It had been a little over three years since they had last seen the place they called home, and they were excited to see it once again. Even though they’ve been through all different kinds of environments they encountered during their ambassador trip, Ebott would always be their favorite. It was the place they first felt they finally belonged. It was home, nothing more and nothing less.

Frisk double-checked to make sure they had everything. According to their mental checklist, they had their tablet, their three suitcases, each full of clothing and other assorted souvenirs, their one briefcase with important documents and utensils, and Sans. Frisk would actually be surprised if Sans wasn't with them. Being able to teleport basically anywhere, he could have just teleport into the plane if he had missed the flight for some strange reason. It had happened multiple times during their trips, and Frisk wouldn't put it past him to do it again.

Luckily, he was in the seat next to Frisk this time, snoozing the evening away as he supposedly tried to readjust to the time zone difference. Frisk was glad to see him sleeping peacefully. He had often woken up from some horrible dream due to his past experiences with the resets or with something dealing with his father. Frisk couldn't help but feel a little guilty about causing many of these nightmares, but Sans had always assured that if wasn't their fault completely. He always put emphasis on completely, still making Frisk feel a little terrible. Unfortunately, the plane was about to land, so Frisk had to wake the slumbering skeleton up.

“Hey, Sans.” Frisk said, nudging the him a bit. “Sans, wake up.”

No response besides Sans’ continued snoring.

“Sans, we’re almost in Ebott, wake up.”

…

“Sans, Mettaton is hitting on Papyrus again.”

Sans’ eyes instantly opened with his left eye flaring its signature cyan.

“I thought I told that metal bastard to- oh, it was just you kid.”

Frisk giggled at Sans’ reaction. Mettaton had always had the hots for Papyrus, but Sans always felt he needed to protect his brother’s innocence. Frisk didn't really understand why, seeing as Papyrus was in his late thirties by now, and way less naive than he was five years ago. Despite this, they didn't bother with troubling Sans with explaining. It’d probably reveal some things they didn't want to know.

“Morning Sleeping Boney. We’re just about to land in the Olympia.” Frisk explained.

“Oh, great. I was beginning to get tired of being on here again.” Sans yawned. “The food here is definitely a little **plane** , don’t you think?”

Frisk let another giggle escaped their lips.

“What’s the first thing you're going to do when we get home?”

“Honestly? Try some of Pap’s spaghetti.”

Frisk looked at him with wide eyes and a grin to accompany them. “You’re kidding, right?”

Sans chuckled and shook his head. “Nope. He was so excited about it over the phone, and so was Tori. He apparently **boned up** on spaghetti recipes these past years.”

“Is that so? Well I'll be the judge of that.” Sans gave a little snicker at that, remembering seeing Frisk try Papyrus’ spaghetti for the first time in Snowdin.

“What about you? What exactly do you plan to do?”

Frisk thought for a moment. “Well, much like you, hang out with my family. I thought that would be obvious.”

“Yeah, but I figured you had more specific plans with a more specific family member.” Sans emphasized his statement with a wink, causing Frisk to blush.

“Sans! We’re just friends! Also siblings, so you know how bad that would go.” Frisk said exasperated. Sans just shrugged.

“Hey, you aren't related by blood. According to the US laws, you two should be ok.”

“Oh my god Sans shut up!” Frisk pulled his hoodie over his head as they grinned embarrassed. While it was true that technically being with Asriel wasn’t incestuous, Frisk still wasn’t sure about the whole idea. Hell, they didn't understand why they were even thinking about it. Asriel was their caring, friendly, adorable brother who’s love was strictly familial surely. Frisk was really blushing hard now, so they decided to go back to looking outside the window as Sans burst into laughter.

“Sometimes you’re worse than Mom with your teasing…” Frisk mumbled, causing Sans to laugh more.

\---

One issue Frisk always had, especially when they had reached the age of 16, was that they felt shorter than they should’ve been. This was especially apparent as they attempted to scan the crowd of people in the terminal to find their family. They didn't complain, however, because Sans was about half a foot shorter than them. If anyone was gonna complain, it would’ve been him. He did offer to lift Frisk up with his magic, but they decided against it.

Luckily, it didn't take the two much longer to find exactly who they were looking for. They were honestly surprised it took this long, as all three of the Dreemurrs were easily bigger than most humans. Frisk gave a shout towards the family, and instantly they all turned in their direction.

“Frisk! Sans!” Asriel shouted back, getting out of his seat and rushing towards them. He had originally planned on sweeping Frisk off their feet all dramatically, but he felt like it’d bring more attention to them than needed. He wasn't sure if he could deal with that even with Frisk’s presence, so he just resorted simply to hugging them. Frisk took the hug with, quite literally, open arms, laughing in joy at seeing their adoptive brother in person again.

“It's great to see you Asriel.” Frisk cheered. “How’re things here in Ebott?”

“Well for me personally, they’re about as shitty as ever.” Asriel replied, sharing a laugh with Frisk. “But as a community, things are great. Mom’s school is going well, and I’ve seen both races working, playing, and living in mostly harmony.”

“I’m so glad to hear! How about the rest of our friends?”

Asriel rubbed his paws together as he thought. “Well let’s see… Mettaton is-”

“My children, while I understand you two wish to catch up, I do think we should be heading home now.” Toriel interjected. “No doubt both Frisk and Sans are **bone tired**.”

Asriel groaned, but Frisk gave a little chuckle, prompting Asriel to glance back at them with annoyance in his eyes. “Not you too…”

“Sorry Azzy, spending years with a punny skeleton makes you warm up to them.” Frisk explained with a laugh.

Asriel broke the glare, but mostly because his face was now blushing at Frisk’s nickname for him. He hadn't heard them call him that in years, and he felt super warm hearing it again, but he wasn't quite sure why. They were about to turn towards the exit when Sans spoke up.

“Hey, what’re you all doing?” He asked. “We could just take one of my shortcuts to get home.”

“Thank you Sans.” Asgore responded kindly. “However, your brother had drove us here initially, and we would rather not leave him here.”

Sans grin grew a little at this news. “Pap drove you here huh? Must be getting really good at it then. Don’t tell him I told you this, but he used to always quite literally dream about driving. Guess you could say it always **drove** him insane.”

More giggles and more groaning were expressed as Sans waved goodbye and disappeared around the corner with his suitcase. The four Dreemurrs made their way out of the airport towards a custom made, red convertible car. A tall skeleton monster in a red hoodie and sunglasses was waiting for them inside of it.

Seeing the red hoodie, Frisk noticed they were rather cold themselves. The jacket they were wearing was not helping with the early winter Washington air. They shivered, and Asriel noticed this and draped an arm around them and pulled them closer. Frisk looked up at them grateful, and Asriel could feel his blush returning as he smiled back. He began subconsciously fiddling with one of his long ears. When they walked up to the car, Papyrus looked up from watching Mettaton’s recent appearance on the _Ellen DeGeneres_ show.

“Human! Asgores! Welcome back! I, the Great Papyrus, am here to guide you all home in style! Wait, where’s Sans?”

“He chose to teleport home.” Toriel answered.

“Well, it would indeed have been a tight fit otherwise. Very well! I will greet him once we arrive. Now, everyone please get into Papyrus’ Custom Car to Transport Royalty.”

Frisk let out a little snort. “Who came up with that name? Dad?”

“Actually,” Asgore answered matter-of-factly. “Papyrus had come up with that all on his own, even if we’re not really ‘royalty’ anymore.” He said this last bit with a bit of a glare towards Papyrus. Papyrus didn’t seem to notice it.

“Yes, I have come up with only the most fitting of names!” Papyrus agreed, posing into his signature pride stance. “Surely that short burst of laughter of yours must have meant you thought it to be great too, Frisk!”

“Yes Papyrus, it’s perfect. Now how about we get home? I’m excited to see what you guys have done to the place!”

Everyone piled into the car. Asgore sat in the front, taking up two of the three available seats, and Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel were in the back, each thankfully taking only one seat each. Papyrus revved up the engine and some classical music station began blasting through the stereos. He skillfully maneuvered through the parking lot, impressing even Frisk, and finally they were on the long road to home.

The drive was an hour long, meaning that they wouldn’t get home until some time in the evening. Asriel saw this as a good time to catch up with Frisk, but as he turned to initiate conversation, he saw they were already doing something. Their tablet was on, and on it seemed to be a checklist. Worried that they were still working even during their vacation, Asriel got their attention.

“Frisk?” Asriel prompted.

“Yeah Az?” Frisk replied, still looking at their screen.

“What are you doing?”

“Just making sure our schedule is still in order. Wanna have a look?” Frisk brought the screen between them. On it read the following list.

\- Break: December 16th - February 16th  
\- Travel to Southeast Asia: February 17th, Plane leaves @ 8:00 AM PST  
\- Arrive at Laos: February 18th, Plane lands at 8:00 AM PST/10:00 PM LT  
\- Introductory Meeting: February 19th 12:30 PM LT

“So you guys are leaving again on the 17th of February?” Asriel questioned.

“Yep! That gives us three whole months to hang out.” Frisk confirmed.

“When I’m not at school of course. Seriously, how do you manage to get through online school AND be this successful as an ambassador?”

“Honestly? I have no clue myself. I can’t tell you the number of nights I’ve stressed over both even though I can do the online school at my own leisure. However, Sans does help a lot, and sometimes Dad if I really need it.”

Asriel let out a little snort. “So Sans does more than just lay around and sleep at the meetings?”

“You’d be surprised.”

The entire car laughed at that, save for Papyrus, who instead seemed to get rather irritated.

“Oh of course he’s willing to do boring political work, but he won’t even remove his sock from the living room!” He let out exasperated. “Sometimes I worry about what would happen to him if we weren’t around.”

“Still in the Underground, that’s for sure.” Frisk commented.

“He’d probably wouldn’t be just Underground,” Toriel added. “But **six feet underground!** ”

The car went rather silent after that, before Asgore said “I think that was a little too dark dear.”

Toriel sighed. “Maybe it was.”

The rest of the car ride was silent after that, save for the radio music. Frisk found it rather nice. Despite there being plenty to talk about, the plane, terminals, and even the previous few meetings had been filled with endless talking, so the pleasant silence was welcomed. It did get boring soon however, so Frisk pulled up one of Mettaton’s flicks on their tablet to watch with Asriel and Toriel the rest of the way.

When the car finally arrived at the familiar neighborhood, the group was greeted with a small welcoming party of Sans, Undyne, and Alphys. Papyrus turned off the engine and everyone carefully got out. Undyne had instantly went to lift up Frisk in an almost bone-crushing hug, Alphys joining in once they were put down, and Sans went to hug Papyrus.

“Welcome home punk!” Undyne cheered. “Took ya long enough. I was beginning to think I’d have to go over to Japan and take you home myself.”

“Um, they were in China Undyne.” Alphys corrected.

“Oh, duh. Always get those two confused. No offense to any of the people who live there, of course. Whatever, you’re home now and that’s what counts!”

“Yeah… Great to see you two as well… Can you, uh… Can you let go now? I’m beginning to feel bones cracking…” Frisk strained out.

Sans and Papyrus visibly tensed up at hearing that, so Undyne did as she was asked and let go.

“Well, we can talk later Frisk. We better get going.” Undyne said finally.

“Oh, can you two not stay for dinner?” Asgore asked.

“Nope, sorry. We still have some stuff to do for the last day of school before break. Can’t let the dorks just get to be lazy scott free.”

“And I have a big science experiment I need to grade as well.” Alphys clarified.

“Oh, very well. We’ll see you tomorrow then.” Toriel said.

“I, the Great Papyrus, can help with bring the suitcases in, but we must be going along soon as well.” Papyrus offered.

“Why Pap? It’s not like we have any work to be going to.” Sans questioned, personally liking the idea of hanging with Toriel after so long.

“No, but Mettaton’s show will be on soon! And he’s going to be in New York tonight broadcasting the premiere of the new musical!”

“And which musical would that be?” Frisk asked.

“ _The Undertale Part 1: Your Best Friend_. Mettaton wrote and directed it and it’s based off of your adventure in the Underground! The first part goes all the way to your and Mettaton’s encounter in Hotland!”

Frisk had mixed feelings when they heard that, but it did sound like Mettaton to do such a thing without their permission. “Oh, and why wasn’t I informed of this?” Frisk inquired.

“Oh, well… Um… He wanted it to be a surprise?” Papyrus gave a nervous smile, not totally sure himself, but the answer seemed to satisfy Frisk.

“Let’s just hope he got our personalities correct.”

“Yes, your complicated, neutral personality that is obviously expressed via your continual poker face.” Asriel joked, earning him a glare from Frisk and a few chuckles from everyone else. With the evening plans planned, Undyne and Alphys made their way home as everyone else brought Frisk’s luggage up to their room.

Besides some of the interior decorating, the house was exactly as Frisk remembered it. On the first floor there was the living room, the dining room and kitchen to the left, the master bedroom to the right, and the stairs between them and the front door. Next to the stairs was one of the two spare bedrooms, and up the stairs was the loft. Various rooms surrounded the loft, including both Frisk’s and Asriel and the other spare bedroom. Thinking back, Frisk didn’t quite understand why Toriel bought such a big house when it was just the two of them, but Asgore and Asriel sure filled the space nicely with even more room to boot.

Once all the suitcases were up the stairs, Toriel and Asgore made their way back down to prepare dinner. They had planned Frisk’s favorite, chicken fettuccine alfredo, and Frisk was insanely grateful for it. While they enjoyed the native Chinese food, they had been eating it straight for several months, so they were begging to have something different and homemade. That left Asriel and Frisk alone in Frisk’s room for a while. After about a moment of awkwardness, Frisk rolled their eyes and walked up to Asriel, initiating another hug.

“It’s so great to see my fluffball of a bro again.” They purred.

“It’s great to see you too.” Asriel replied, trying not to sound like a flustered mess.

“So, now that we have time, how is everyone doing?”

“Well,” Asriel took a moment to collect his thoughts, leaning against the door as Frisk went back to sit down on the bed and began unpacking. “You know what’s up with Mettaton. He usually lives in his new giant mansion, nicknamed by him the Mettamansion, with Napsta, Mad Dummy, Shyren, her agent, and the Royal Dogs, but earlier he was on tour in Europe for a while before making his way back down to New York for the big premiere.”

“What time is it supposed to be on anyways?”

“At about 6, but Alphys set it up to record it for us.”

“How about mom and dad? How’s their relationship?”

Asriel couldn’t help but grin widely. “Great, actually. They’ve really made up since we left the Underground. Alphys and Undyne are also doing well in their relationship, especially Alphys. She’s been a lot more confident during her classes.”

“Sweet, how about you? You find anyone special yet?” Frisk did a little eyebrow wiggle as Asriel looked away, blushing for the hundredth time that evening.

“Oh um… N-no, not really…” Asriel stammered out.

“Aw c’mon, a princely boss-monster like you surely should’ve found some fair maiden for your furry self to seduce.”

Asriel fur was practically stained red now, making him cover his face with his ears. Frisk laughed at just how adorable he looked, before hugging him again as an apology.

“Alright, I’ll quit teasing you. I’m just a little surprised is all.”

Asriel groaned. “Yeah. I’ve tried, honestly, but I don’t know. There’s just something keeping me from getting anywhere with anyone.”

Frisk shrugged. “Well, maybe you’ll find someone soon, who knows? I’ll help if you want.”

“N-no no that’s alright, I’ll be fine.”

“Ok, suit yourself. Anything else happen while I’ve been gone?”

Asriel briefly went over some of the important events of the past few years. Toriel’s school, named by her Tutoriel High School, was doing amazing. It had become one of the three highest rated schools in the state, both academically and in sports. Apparently, monsters really liked sports like baseball. Undyne and Papyrus had also been able to actually cook edible meals thanks to Toriel, so now Frisk didn’t have to be cautious when eating any of their cooking, to which they were relieved to hear.

Frisk was so happy to hear everything had been going well. They felt their work was actually paying off, and it brought a lot of joy to them. They hoped that this peace would be able to be spread worldwide, but they knew it wasn’t going to be easy to accomplish. For now, even little steps like this was all they needed. Unfortunately, their conversation with as Toriel called them for dinner. Excited, Frisk grabbed Asriel’s hand and carried him downstairs, the blush not leaving his face.


	3. Are You Doing Ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dinner with their family, Frisk consoles Asriel over another one of his night terrors. 2716 Words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if anyone was thinking this story lacked fluff, here's the chapter for you. (Sorry for posting this late, I was busy this evening)
> 
> Original Notes:  
>  _Once again, big thank you to my friend AsrielHyperdeath for helping me with writing this chapter. Thanks to him, I’ve discovered I use ellipses way too much._

It was already well known to almost everyone in Ebott that the Dreemurrs were famous for making both delicious pies and a variety of teas. They mostly used natural ingredients grown from their garden, attracting both vegetarians and health-addicts. However, if anyone ever said that they were the only things they were good at making, Frisk would be the first to disagree with them. If they ever needed proof of that, then the dinner Toriel had currently prepared would be the perfect example.

Toriel’s chicken fettuccine alfredo was like heaven to Frisk. They had lived off of many authentic Asian and Middle Eastern foods while they were in those areas, and they had begun to miss the familiar dish. The sauce was at the right consistency, the chicken juicy, and the noodles boiled to perfection. Frisk couldn't help but make audible noises of delight as they ate, making the entire table of Dreemurrs laugh and them to blush.

“So how was China exactly Frisk?” Toriel asked, making conversation.

“Well it'sh not…” They paused for a moment, remembering to swallow their food first. “It’s not entirely as the media likes to make it seem. Sure, they had those traditional Chinese palaces, but also many western looking homes.”

“What about the food there?” Asgore questioned. “I heard they have some real good teas.”

“Absolutely, but none of them compared to our golden flower tea.” Frisk then gasped in realization. “Oh! That reminds me! Um, mom, may I be excused from the table for a moment?”

Toriel chuckled at hearing Frisk say that. They hadn't said it since they were 13, and it made her feel a little nostalgic. “Yes Frisk, but hurry back.”

Frisk nodded and rushed upstairs to their bedroom, opening one of the suitcases that still had yet to be unpacked. About five minutes of searching later, they finally rushed back downstairs with several things in their hands. The rest of the family looked at them with confusion, and Frisk began to elaborate.

“I figured it'd be cool if I brought some gifts for you all back from China.” They then sat the objects down on the island and picked the nearest one up. It was a big crate with the word “fragile” bolded and put in big letters on the front. “For dad, I bought an authentic Chinese tea set.”

Frisk revealed the contents of the crate. It was a very shiny, white tea set. On it had red markings of various flowers and woodland creatures, and within each of the cups itself held a few Chinese characters. There were seven cups in total, each with their own unique characters.

“The shopkeeper I got this from said the characters spell an old Chinese proverb. I believe it was… ‘Be the first to the field and the last to the couch.’”

The family laughed at that, Asgore accepting the gift gratefully. Frisk then pulled out a small ice box. Within the box was a glass jar with what looked like snails inside.

“For mom, I got some Chinese Mystery Snails for her to use in her cooking.” Frisk said. “I was told they were native only to China, and they taste good to those who like snails.”

“Oh what a thoughtful idea.” Toriel exclaimed, taking the jar and giving them a kiss on their head.

“And finally,” They announced, turning towards Asriel. “For my older brother.”

The last item on the island was a cylindrical container. Frisk opened it, revealing that inside of it was what looked like a poster. They unrolled it and presented it to the family. It was a chinese poster for Asriel’s favorite Disney movie, _Brave_ , featuring Merida in the front, preparing her bow to fire, and Chinese characters below her. Asriel gasped in excitement, bounding over to Frisk and hugging them as he took the poster.

“Thanks Frisk! This is great!” He exclaimed. Frisk laughed, making sure the poster wasn’t destroyed in the embrace.

“How much did all this cost?” Toriel asked once Asriel let go.

“Well the tea set was about ¥3400, the snails ¥600, and the poster ¥150… How many dollars is ¥4150?”

Asriel quickly pulled out his phone, making quick little taps as he pulled up _Google’s_ converter. Once he was done, he looked a little surprised.

“About $623.” He answered.

“Huh… That’s not too bad.” Asgore remarked. “It sounded a lot bigger in… What did you call them? Yaois?”

Asriel gave a little snort, as Frisk could feel the corners of their mouth twitch upwards. The parents exchanged a confused look, before Frisk spoke.

“Yuans, dad. And yeah, some conversion rates are like that.”

“Oh, of course.” Asgore replied. “Now, what’s so funny about what I said, Yaois?”

It was Asriel and Frisk’s turn to exchange a glance, this one of consideration and mischief.

“Should we tell them?” Frisk asked.

“Might as well save them from looking it up online.” Asriel replied.

When Frisk was done explaining, both Asgore and Toriel were somewhat red, and Asriel had broken down into silently laughing to himself. Frisk themselves smiled, not at just their parents’ reactions, but just looking at their family again after so long. The pristine white fur, the shining, large eyes, the floppy ears. Sure, they weren’t human, but Frisk didn’t care. They loved them all, and they loved Frisk back. It was good to be home.

\---

The one thing Frisk had been dreading the most when coming home was the jet lag. They could not fall asleep even if the peace between humans and monsters depended on it. It didn’t help that they were excited about what plans they had with their family the next few months now that they finally had the time to spend with them. They tried to sleep in every position they could, but they finally decided they weren’t going to sleep right now. Out of options, they turned on their light and grabbed their phone from the nightstand.

They pulled up their favorite news website to see if anything happened after they left. The only article about China was, thankfully, them announcing their racial equality laws last week. Frisk couldn’t help but smile at their progress, until they scrolled down to other news bulletins. Turns out there has been some tension within the other countries, but this was honestly to be expected. Deciding not to ruin their night anymore, they left their web surfing app and turned on one of their games.

They were about ten minutes into the game when they heard a sudden stomping noise, followed by a knocking on their door. Frisk assumed it was probably Toriel, telling them to go to sleep. They groaned quietly and made their way to the door, a response already coming out of their mouth.

“Mom, I know I should be sleeping but the ti-” Frisk cut themselves off after seeing it wasn’t Toriel, but Asriel who knocked. “Oh, hey Az. Thought you were mom.”

“H-howdy.” Asriel whispered. His voice was wavering a bit, almost as if he was nervous about something. Frisk then noticed in the dim light that his sclera was red, and the fur around his eyes and cheeks was visibly damp.

“Is something wrong Asriel?” Frisk questioned.

“W-well, can… Can I come in?” Asriel requested.

“Sure, absolutely.” Frisk led him to the bed as they sat on their desk chair, turning it around so they could face him.

“I-it’s ok if you just want t-to, go to sleep instead…”

“No, it’s fine. I’m not going to be falling asleep soon anyways. The shift in time zones is keeping me from doing so.”

“Oh, r-right…” Asriel kept avoiding eye contact with Frisk, which made them purse their lips in confusion.

“Az, did you have another nightmare?” They asked softly, reaching out for his hand.

Asriel didn’t respond immediately, emitting small sniffles until Frisk decided to move next to him, wrapping an arm around him. He then wrapped his arms around them, placing his snoot on their shoulder as he let out another sob before talking.

“It was… It was horrible…” He gasped.

“What happened?” Frisk pried.

Asriel was silent once again, before saying “It involved you…”

“Oh.” Was all Frisk said, urging Asriel to go on.

“I was… I was an attendee at one of your public speeches, live. I don’t remember where it was, but I remember you talking about something involving monster-human relations. Then… then…”

Asriel gave another sob, clutching Frisk tighter as they tried to talk.

“Then, you got shot. I d-don’t know why…”

Frisk understood why that would scare Asriel. They’ve heard stories of many politicians getting shot over these kinds of matters, and even as they gave speeches, they always feared they would get assassinated as well. They nearly did once, very early in their ambassadorship, but Sans had blocked the bullet in time with one of his magic bones. It should have scared them off, but their goal was too important not to continue. Thankfully, this was the only time anyone had tried to claim their life, but the fear still stayed. Frisk was then surprised to see that wasn’t the end of the story as Asriel continued talking.

“I, I just stood there, doing nothing but staring… B-but, when I did try to move, I couldn’t. I tried to scream and reach for you, b-but… My paws… They weren’t paws, they were leaves! I was, I was Flowey again!”

Asriel’s voice had increased in volume at this point, surprising Frisk. He sobbed a few more times violently into their shoulder, prompting them to begin rubbing his back, hoping that the continued embrace would help him.

“W-when I looked up again, I-I didn’t see you. I saw… Other humans… With guns! And spears! And trucks! And-and they were shooting towards me! But then, I tried to turn only to find… Monsters! They were firing at monsters! They were killing monsters Frisk!”

Frisk squeezed Asriel hard, surprising him into being silent. Frisk’s own eyes started producing tears now, hearing how terrified and distraught Asriel was. Asriel had often dreamed about humans and monsters fighting, but it was rare that he ever actually saw the two fighting each other at war. He was born after the War,, and he had only heard of it through stories. He did experience first hand humanity’s cruelty trying to put Chara’s body in their village, and he had never wanted to see it again.

“Frisk, I want… I want you to promise me.” Asriel sniffled out, facing Frisk for the first time since they hugged. Frisk saw his shimmering golden eyes, their glow enhance by the lamp and the wetness of the tears. It shattered Frisk’s heart to see such a beautiful person in so much pain.

“Promise me that I won’t… _We_ won’t ever have to see monsters and humans go to war again.”

“I promise.” Frisk answered almost immediately. “I promise I will make this work.”

“Thank you.” Asriel gave one more hug to Frisk before he began leaving the room. He was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist, seeing Frisk was holding him back.

“Az, wait. I don’t want you to have any more nightmares tonight. Would you like to sleep with me?”

Asriel felt his face heat up a bit at the suggestiveness, but he knew Frisk didn’t mean it like that. They were just looking out for him, being the kind human they always had been. It filled Asriel up with a joy he couldn’t feel when he first met them back in the Underground. However, Asriel realized he had been silent after they asked him, worrying Frisk.

“I mean, you seemed to not have nightmares when we slept together as kids. And I’m pretty sure there’s plenty of room for the both of us.”

“S-sure Frisk, I would like that a lot.” He finally answered. Frisk smiled, scooting back onto the bed and making room for him. It was the same mattress from their childhood, so there was still plenty of room despite Asriel’s boss monster size. Slowly, he climb in next to Frisk as they turned out the light. Asriel then curled up to Frisk, glad to have their best friend here to comfort him as the two fell asleep, or at least they tried to.

Even as they cuddled together, the two reasons as to why neither of them fell asleep in the first place came to bite them both in their asses again. Frisk sighed in frustration, tickling the top of Asriel’s snout and causing him to giggle a bit. Frisk couldn’t help but smile, but their face turned rather serious when a question came into mind.

“Hey Az.” Frisk prompted. “You still awake?”

“Yes.” He answered.

“Are you doing ok? I mean besides this nightmare, how’s the rest of your life going?”

Asriel was silent for like the sixth time that night, thinking over their question in his head. He finally sighed and began answering.

“N-not very well,” Asriel started. “I’ve been given a second chance, something so many people would love to have, so I really shouldn’t complain. However, that doesn’t mean that I like the life I have.” He sighed, holding onto Frisk tighter, who in turn began petting his neck.

“Despite the anti-segregation laws, I still get picked on day after day. I still panic if I see someone I’ve killed before, worried that they may remember what I did to them somehow.” Tears began itching at Asriel’s eyes again as he spoke.

“School’s a living hell, and I rarely ever find any peace between mom’s classes and being with my other friends. It’s still very lonely and stressful, and I honestly hate it.” Asriel paused again, letting out a shuddering breath. Frisk took the time to move closer to him, rubbing his back again as he vented.

“My therapy for my PTSD has been going,” Asriel trailed off for a moment. “Alright. I don’t feel like we’ve made any progress honestly. I still get flashbacks of killing others and hear Flowey’s venomous voice at random moments. If I see any form of golden flower, my panic attacks get pretty bad, but I guess that’s what I deserve for-”

“Don’t,” Frisk interrupted, putting a finger to Asriel’s lips. “Don’t ever say you deserved anything bad that you’ve experienced. It’s not your fault and it never will be, ok?”

Asriel nodded subtly, tears flowing from his eyes again as Frisk spoke.

“Asriel, I really do wish I could be here more often to help you.” Frisk continued. “I promise that after I’m done with making peace, I’ll spend plenty of time with you to make up for the time we’ve lost. You don’t deserve what you’ve gotten in your life, but you do deserve a second chance no matter what you or anyone else says.”

Frisk kissed the top of Asriel’s head. “Besides, without you, I don’t know if I could live with myself. You mean so much to me as a friend and an older brother.”

There was something in Asriel’s heart that hurt as he heard the phrase ‘as a friend,’ but he ignored it for now as he bathed in Frisk’s positivity. Tears of gratitude flowed down from his eyes now as he held onto Frisk like they were a stuff animal. They were a comfort item to him, one that could talk back to him and give him positive reinforcement. He loved them for that.

“Frisk, do you think you could come to school with me tomorrow?” Asriel suddenly asked.

“Why?” Frisk asked back, curious.

“W-well, we’ve never been able to go together when we were kids, and I figured tomorrow would be the perfect time to try and see what it's like. It’d also give you a chance to see how Tutoriel High is doing.”

Frisk let out a quiet chuckle. “Oh my god I forgot mom called it that.”

“I know. I also wanted to introduce you to my friends, they’ve been wanting to meet you.”

“That sounds like a plan, and I’m sure mom will agree.”

“Most likely, and Frisk?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you… For everything.”

“You’re welcome Az. Good night.”

The two finally managed to fall asleep in each other's grasp, their souls flourishing in each other's warmth.


	4. Really Asriel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel go to school and almost everyone is excited to have their favorite ambassador visit them. Frisk learns some interesting stuff, but the experience isn’t quite as nice for Asriel. 4125 Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some spoilers about the change in story I have planned for _A Dreemurr's Dream Redone_. If you wish to skip them, they're between when Asriel agrees to Frisk telling the story and when he rushes out of the room.
> 
>  
> 
> _Original Notes:_  
>  _This is one of the longest, non-smut chapters I’ve ever written. I feel proud. This chapter addresses some anxiety issues near the end, but the stuff’s somewhat minor. Thanks to AsrielHypderdeath for helping._

Asriel groaned as he shifted in bed, feeling a tingling sensation on his nose. He had been dreaming about something, but whatever it was was forgotten as he slowly climbed out of his deep slumber. His eyes were still closed as he felt another feeling on his nose in almost the exact same spot, summoning a few murmurs from him. At the third time, he made an effort to try to swat whatever was pestering him away. At the fourth time, he finally opened his eyes in frustration, ready to set fire to whatever woke him until he saw the faint outlines of a human in the dark.

“F-Frisk?” Asriel whispered.

Frisk turned on the lamp, Asriel letting out a hiss as the light entered his eyes.

“Morning goat-bro.” They greeted. The smile on their face way too cheerful for whatever time it was according to Asriel.

“Howdy, what are you doing in my room?” Asriel responded, rubbing the dust out of his eyes. Frisk giggled before replying.

“Um, hello? You’re in my room, not yours you dork. Did you already forget about last night?”

Asriel dug through the cobwebs of sleep as he tried recollecting last night. _Oh, right…_ He thought to himself, remembering the horrible dream he had and Frisk inviting him to sleep with them. His face started heating up a bit in embarrassment and even more as Frisk booped his nose again.

“Friiisk, quit that!” Asriel whined, making Frisk laugh even more.

“Sorry, that's the only sure-fire way to wake you.” They replied.

“I’m pretty sure there are way less annoying ways to wake me. Speaking of which, where the hell’s my phone?”

Frisk raised an eyebrow. “In your room probably. Why?”

“What time is it?”

Frisk turned their phone on, the bright light only slightly stinging their still adjusting eyes.

“Almost 6:30-”

“SHIT!” Asriel suddenly yelled, jumping out of the bed and rushing into his room. Following after him, they found him frantically rummaged through his closet. He was mumbling a string of curses that would probably get him grounded from Toriel.

“What’s the rush anyways, Az?” Frisk inquired.

“There was somewhere I wanted to go before school.” Asriel answered. “Sort of a ‘last day of school before break’ tradition I have.”

“I see.” Frisk smirked, wondering what exactly this “tradition”is.

“You go ahead and take a shower, I’ll go make us some breakfast.”

Frisk nodded, making their way back to their room to choose an outfit. Asriel in the meantime grabbed his bag and put what he needed into it. Once that was taken care of, he made his way downstairs to prepare breakfast. Despite his mother’s cooking prowess, Asriel wasn’t quite as good at making meals. He knew how to work a microwave and a few things on the stove, but mixing, boiling, or anything along those lines were lost to him. He did know how to make scrambled eggs though, so that’s exactly what he planned on making.

As he turned on the stove and waited for it to heat up, he collected all the other necessary ingredients. He could have just used his fire magic to make things faster, but the last time he did that ended with overcooked bacon and flat, charcoal-cakes. Again, cooking was not his strong suit despite his mother. With bacon in the microwave, eggs cooking in the skillet, and bread in the toaster, all that was left to do was wait.

As Asriel yawned for like the fifth time that morning, he heard Frisk come walking down the stairs. At the same moment, he heard another door open and turned to see Toriel walking out of the master bedroom. Clad in one of her various suits, she smiled at both of her children.

“Howdy mom.” Asriel called.

“Morning mom.” Frisk said as well.

“Good morning my children.” Toriel greeted back. “Frisk, what are you doing up so early?”

“Oh right. Hey mom, is it cool if Frisk comes with me to school?” Asriel asked.

Toriel beamed. “Of course Asriel. That sounds like a good idea! Even so, it’s still a little early even for a school day and especially for a Friday.”

“Az said he had something special this morning to do.” Frisk mentioned.

“Oh, of course.” Toriel looked at her son questionably, but she said nothing more about it. “Very well, you two have a nice day! I will see you during class.”

“Bye mom.” The teens said in unison. As Toriel left the house, Frisk made their way into the kitchen as Asriel finished up the second plate of breakfast. While Asriel liked scrambled eggs, Frisk was more of a fan of fried eggs. Frisk said it was because the texture was better, but Asriel still never really understood the appeal to them. Thankfully they had the same tastes in bacon: crispy.

“Thanks for the breakfast Az.” Frisk said. “The shower is available for you.”

“Sure thing Frisk.” Asriel replied, digging into his eggs.

“By the way, how do you guys get to school? I thought none of you knew how to drive.”

“Mom usually asks Papyrus to drive her or Sans to teleport her. If neither of them are available, she either walks or takes the bus.” Asriel downed his bacon in a single gulp before speaking again. “Mom and dad plan on putting me into a driving course soon, but until then I just walk to school or ride my bike. Usually the latter.”

“What if it’s like really cold outside?” Frisk continued, remembering the chilly weather from yesterday.

Asriel chuckled. “Frisk, I’m literally covered in fur. All I need is a mom-recommended jacket, scarf, and hat and I’ll have no problem. Also don’t forget, us Dreemurrs are also known for making fire magic.”

Frisk gave a little annoyed glare at Asriel. “You boss-monster Dreemurrs, of course. Unfortunately, I haven’t been able to produce a single spark.”

Asriel blinked at Frisk. “Wait, you’ve actually tried doing magic?”

“Yep, but nothing has come of it sadly.”

Asriel thought for a moment on a way that might help them. Unfortunately nothing came to mind. “Well maybe we can learn something during magic class today.”

“Yeah I guess.” Frisk replied dejectedly.

Asriel finished the last of his toast and put his dishes in the sink. “Well, I’ll be up in the bathroom. There’s some toothpaste down here if you want to brush your teeth.”

“Alright, see you in a bit Asriel.”

\---

“Is it always this goddamn cold?” Frisk asked, shivering as the wind blew in their face. Frisk had thankfully grabbed a heavier jacket than the one they had yesterday for the walk, but even with it plus an Asriel-made scarf, it was fucking freezing. Their breath was visible mist as they leaned into Asriel, hoping to absorb some of the warmth from the big boss-monster, Asriel began blushing in the process.

“Y-yeah, that’s Washington winter for you.” Asriel answered. “Don’t worry, where we’re going isn’t too far.”

“Where are we going anyways?”

“You’ll see.” Asriel glanced down at his sibling. He noticed they were shivering almost violently. “Golly Frisk, is it really that cold for you? Weren’t you in just in China?”

“Y-yes, but th-that doesn’t mean I-I’m used t-to the cold.”

Worried they may get sick, Asriel cupped his hand out in front of him and concentrated. About two seconds later, a glowing orange flame, about the size of a cherry, appeared within his palm. The flame began levitating, hovering over to Frisk, who stared in awe at the sudden display of magic. They’ve always been astonished by magic that wasn't meant to harm them, and even then it was an interesting sight. Once it reached their face, it multiplied into a few more cherry-sized flames. They then began to quickly circle around Frisk, like electrons swarming around an atom, warming them up quickly.

“Wow!” Frisk gasped. “Where’d you learn that trick?”

“Grillby showed it to me.” Asriel explained, blushing again. “He used to use it whenever Undyne came into his bar back in Snowdin. It kept her from destroying the place in anger.”

“Amazing… But isn’t this dangerous?”

“They’re not actual flames, just a warm magic-projection that is made to look like flames. If you touch them, it feels like you’re touching warm air.” Asriel elaborated enthusiastically.

“Wow.” Was all Frisk could say.

Even though they were much warmer now, Frisk continued to lean on Asriel as they made their way to their destination, causing him to continue blushing. After about another five minutes, Asriel finally stopped, Frisk doing the same.

“We’re here.” He announced. Frisk looked up at the building in front of them, a familiar green and white, indescribable logo above the door in front of them. The smell of coffee and chocolate filled their nose as Asriel opened the door. Frisk finally realized where he had taken them.

“Really Asriel?” They teased. “Starbucks?” Even as they said that, they could feel the corners of their mouth form a smile.

Asriel blushed even more and scratched the back of his head. “Y-yeah… I come here sometimes to treat myself for getting through hard times.”

“That’s adorable.”

“Th-thanks.”

The two ordered their drinks. Asriel ordered a caramel waffle cone frappe and Frisk a vanilla frappe. They took their seats at one of the tables and Frisk looked around the shop. It was surprisingly crowded for this early in the morning, full with both humans and monsters. Many of them looked to be around Frisk’s age, but there were also some adults there as well. Frisk couldn’t help but feel proud seeing the two races mingle like this.

“You sure seem pleased.” Asriel commented, breaking Frisk out of the trance they were in.

“It’s nice, you know?” Frisk explained. “I’ve rarely gotten the chance to take step back from work and see the progress I’ve actually made. I mean, that we’ve actually made.”

“Yeah it is.” Asriel nodded, admittedly not as interested as Frisk.

The door to the coffee shop opened again, and Asriel turned to see who it was. To his surprise, it was John and Dave, bundled in their winter clothing. Excited, Asriel walked up to the two of them.

“John! Dave!” Asriel called.

“Oh, hey Asriel.” Dave answered back. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Hi Asriel.” John greeted, looking behind him. “Who’s that person you were with?”

“Oh right that’s-”

“I got a caramel waffle frappe for an ‘Ass-riel’ and a vanilla frappe for a ‘Frisk.’” The barista called out, interrupting Asriel. He blushed in embarrassment of the mispronunciation of his name and swore if he blushed anymore before they got to school, it was going to be permanent. Dave and Frisk chuckled, but John was silent, staring at Frisk with wide eyes.

“Wait, is that Frisk?” He asked.

“Hello John, Dave.” Frisk greeted, grabbing both the drinks from the counter and walking up to the boys.

“So this is the legendary Human-Monster Ambassador, eh?” Dave observed. “Cool to me you. Name’s Dave, this is my boyfriend John.” Dave’s eyes moved up and down them. “I can see why Asriel would have such a big cr-”

“SO HOW ABOUT THESE DRINKS, EH?” Asriel interrupted before Dave could embarrass him any further. Frisk looked at him quizzically, but they decided to ignore it for now. After the other two got their drinks, the four left the cafe and were on their way to the school.

“So is Frisk now enrolling in our school or something?” John asked.

“No, I’m just coming to see how it’s functioning.” Frisk answered.

“Damn, that sucks. I was hoping I could come up with more teasing material.” Dave said, chuckling to himself. Asriel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“So Az, what do you have first?” Frisk asked.

“Chinese class.” Asriel answered.

Frisk almost stopped in their tracks, stumbling in the process. Everyone looked back at them confused. “Are you shitting me?”

Asriel laughed. “China isn’t going to leave you, is it?”

“Apparently not.” Frisk grumbled.

“Don’t worry, shouldn’t be anything big today. Actually, I think Mr. Walsh promised some Chinese dumplings today. If I remember, the Chinese don’t celebrate Christmas in a lot of areas, but they do celebrate the Winter Solstice. Then there’s the Chinese new year, but he hasn’t talked much about that.”

“Sounds like fun.” John commented.

“John, only you would find learning about a foreign language and trying memorise its complicated letters fun.” Dave mentioned.

“Oh don’t worry Dave, I might not be fluent in Chinese, but I promise I’m fluent in the language of love.” John emphasized this with a kiss on Dave’s cheek. Asriel groaned, and Frisk smiled.

“Reminds me of me.” Frisk whispered to him.

“Yep…” Asriel responded.

\---

Chinese class was, as Asriel predicted, pretty uneventful. Mr. Walsh was happy to have Frisk guest appear in his class, and he was very glad to hear about their progress in China. The dumplings he served were delicious, but Frisk only had a few, still sick of when they had them while in the country.

The next class was chemistry with Alphys. She looked very happy to have Frisk there and, according to Asriel, she seemed to trail off a lot less during her lecture today. She ended class with showing them all the properties of dry ice, showing them what happens when you let dry ice fill up a bubble. It was pretty cool to see the white, wispy carbon dioxide turn into a white mass as the bubble filled, then fall in a circle of ghostly gas when the bubble popped. Frisk never got to do these kinds of things while they were on trips, so it was awesome to see chemistry in action.

Much to Asriel’s dismay but Frisk’s excitement, Algebra was next. Thankfully, it seemed Mr. Simpson was giving the class a break, passing out somewhat simple math puzzles to do. The class was beginning their trigonometry segment, so all these puzzles had something to do with sine, cosine, and tangent. Frisk was happy to do the puzzles, finishing all five of them before half of class was even done, while Asriel only got to the second one by that time. He had to get Frisk to help him with the rest.

(“More like trigger-nometry.” Asriel whispered to Frisk, causing them to giggle.)

Lunch soon followed afterwards. The two had forgotten to pack any lunches, but thankfully it seemed Toriel had them covered. Sans appeared as Frisk and Asriel turned a corner, a bag that read ‘Five-Guys’ in his hands. Asriel and Frisk accepted the lunch, but he disappeared before they could say any more. They ate the lunch in the fine arts wing, where Frisk got to talk some more with John and Dave. Lunch ended with Asriel blushing so hard from the boys’ teasing that his entire face was pink, and Frisk laughing so hard they could barely finish their fries without choking.

English didn’t hold anything too exciting. Mrs. Lalonde assigned the class a new book to read and report on come February, which most of the class wasn’t to excited about. The book was one of Asriel’s favorites, however. They were assigned To Kill A Mockingbird, which Asriel loved due to its similarities in issues similar to the issues between monsters and humans. Frisk felt it was a little too on the nose for the time, but thankfully they weren’t required to read it. They already had anyways, and it wasn’t particularly fascinating to them.

When they arrived at magic class, Asriel and Frisk were immediately given a giant hug by Toriel. Frisk responded to this with laughter and hugging her back, but Asriel whined at his mother’s public affection, well aware at the stares they were getting. Thankfully, it was short lived as the bell signalled the class to begin. After the day’s assignment was given, Asriel and Frisk walked up to Toriel.

“Hey mom, can we ask you something?” Frisk prompted.

“Hm? What is it my children?” Toriel responded, looking up from her work.

“Well, a while back, Sans and I had attempted to see if I could perform some form of magic out of curiosity. It didn’t work, so we were wondering if you have any tips as to what we may be able to do?”

Toriel thought for a moment. “What have you already tried?”

“I’ve tried focussing on one spot, thinking various things that resulted in a variety of emotions, and I’ve even had Sans literally send magic energy through me.”

Toriel opened up one of her drawers and pulled out a leather book. On the cover were the words ‘The Barriers’ in gold text.

“Well, if he’s gone that far and it didn’t work, there isn’t much else I can think of that may work. Even in monsters, magic just does not always come that easily.” She opened the book to a page that had what looked like a human in robes and a boss-monster on it. “However, there is a passage in this book that Gerson gave me. It talks of how a human, who was supposed to be a great wizard, could not cast any bit of magic. Desperate, the human went to one of the boss-monsters in hopes of learning anything that may help them.”

Toriel turned the page. The page now showed a heart-shaped soul hovering above a boss-monster’s paw. “Despite all they tried, the human couldn’t cast anything. They were so disappointed, they nearly gave up on life until another boss-monster came along. This one looked into the human’s soul, and he did sense the magic that they were searching for, however it seemed locked by an intangible barrier. He suggested that the human’s magical abilities have yet to be unlocked, and that only time would be able to unlock them.”

It was at this moment Asriel noticed the rest of the class had gone silent, and he turned back to find they were all looking in his direction. He ducked his head in embarrassment.

“So my children, I believe that if Frisk does have any magical abilities, it will just be a matter of time before they can perform magic. I cannot look into souls as well as the monster in the tales, so I cannot tell if you’ll ever be able to. Just be patient, and I’m sure we’ll get our answer.”

Frisk was a little disappointed to hear such news, but they decided to keep a bit of hope that they could do magic eventually. Frisk asked if they could borrow the book, which Toriel said they would give to them after school so they don’t get distracted by it. They reluctantly agreed, and the two made their way to Asriel’s last class as the bell rang.

Asriel’s final class was World History with Gerson, and when the two of them walked into the room, Gerson instantly hobbled over to the door to greet them.

“Asriel! Frisk! What a neat surprise you two brought!” He greeted.

“Surprise?” Asriel asked, puzzled.

“Why, Frisk’s presence of course! Wa ha ha! Come on, unless you got your report over World War I finished early, I don’t know what other dang surprise you brought me.”

Asriel sighed. “Oh right, that’s a thing you said you’d assigned us.”

“And that’s exactly what you’re getting today! But since ol’ Frisk is here, I’ll get to the point.”

He dismissed Asriel and Frisk, the two of them taking seats in the back. As everyone else crowded in, people kept coming over and talking to Frisk, asking for autographs and information about their life. Asriel felt a little annoyed and jealous over everyone else giving them attention, but he said nothing. Thankfully, Gerson called for the class’ attention to begin the lesson.

“Now before we get to the exciting stuff,” Gerson started. “I have an over-the-break assignment for y’all.”

There were scattered groans and scoffs spread around the class at that news.

“Yes, yes, I understand, but I promise you it won’t be that hard. Anyways, your assignment is to choose a country that participated in World War I and write why they took part in it.” Gerson pulled out a stack of papers and began passing them out. “You may not choose the USA because I do not want twenty reports on a country we’ve already studied a lot of. Wa ha ha!”

Once he passed the last paper, he made his way back to the front and turned towards the class. “Now normally I would ask if you have any questions about the assignment, but since we have a special guest today, I figured we’d hear some special tales from times before I was allowed to teach humans! That ok with you Frisk?”

Frisk thought for a moment, not really sure if they wanted to tell the same stories again. However, looking at everyone else staring at them with excited eyes, they decided maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. They also noticed Asriel squirming a bit next to them, probably uncomfortable from the amount of people staring at him as well.

“Sure. Is there any specific story you want to hear?” They answered.

Instantly, the paw of a feline-monster was raised. “How about how you brought Asriel back to life?”

Frisk was surprised to get this request, and they looked at Asriel to see what he thought. He looked back at them, a nervous frown on his face as well as unsure eyes. He glanced back at everyone else and sighed.

“Fine.” He said. “Everyone’s been asking me that for a while anyways. You’d probably tell it better than me.”

Frisk gave an apologetic pat on his shoulder, which he accepted with a smile. Frisk took in a breath and began telling the tale of how they revived Asriel. They told how Alphys discovered that every soul has seven main traits, these being patience, bravery, integrity, perseverance, kindness, justice, and determination. They explained how one of these traits were especially dominant in each soul, giving the soul it’s color, as well as how souls are also made of oxygen, carbon, and hydrogen. They described how they had artificially made these thanks to Bob the Temmie’s life magic, and how they fused them together with one of Alphys’ machines to create Asriel’s soul. By the end, everyone was once again staring at Asriel, who tried hard to focus on his drawing and not the people around him.

“...and that is why Asriel is here with us today, through quite literally perseverance and determination.” Frisk concluded. Thankfully, the bell rang right as they finished, and Asriel rushed out of the room so fast that Frisk had to run to catch up to him. When they finally did, Frisk looked at him with concern.

“Asriel, is something wrong? Did I say something bad?” They asked.

Asriel looked back at them. He was breathing rather heavily, and his eyes seemed a bit wet. After a brief moment of near silence, he finally took one big sigh and rubbed his eyes.

“No, it wasn’t you Frisk.” He whispered. “It’s just- everyone was staring at us the entire period, and some of them were giving me…” He trailed off for a moment. “Interesting stares. I just- I’m sorry.”

Tears began slipping down Asriel cheeks, and he sniffled a bit. Thankfully, no one was around to watch him break down but Frisk, who hugged him and began rubbing his back as he weeped softly into their shoulder.

“It’s alright Asriel.” Frisk said softly. “I’m sorry for attracting so much attention to us. Next time, I’ll be more wary when I’m giving a story alongside you, alright?”

Asriel sniffed and nodded, holding onto Frisk just a bit tighter and resorting to silence instead of talking. They stayed like this for about a minute, before an announcement saying that the Winter Assembly was about to start to anyone who wanted to join. Asriel knew Mettaton, Papyrus, and Napstablook were going to be there as performers, so he let go of Frisk and led them to the auditorium. Frisk held onto his hand eagerly on the way there, and they continued to hold it during the performance.

Even though the assembly was a blast with Mettaton and Papyrus’ theatrics and Napstablook’s music, Asriel barely paid any mind to it. Instead, he focussed more on the intense feeling of warmth and security inside him as his hand stayed in Frisk’s grasp. He knew this feeling. He had this feeling almost every time he and Frisk had touched. Even something as silly as a boop to his snoot made him feel like this. He only wished he could share this feeling with Frisk without worrying what their reaction would be.


	5. Just Something Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel has a little chat with his father about romance, then he and Frisk run into an old friend at the mall. 2600 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry about not posting this yesterday. I was so busy with school stuff and passed out when I got home from the event I had to work at.
> 
> _Original Notes:_   
>  _Sorry this took so long. I had a short movie shoot all week so I couldn’t write much._
> 
> _This chapter shows a character having a flashback to a somewhat traumatic event. I’m sorry if I portrayed such an event incorrectly, I do not know much about what happens to those with PTSD._

When the house was originally bought five years ago, the Dreemurr’s backyard was empty. It was just a simple, albeit rather large, land of grass that was kept green with the automatic sprinkler system. When Toriel had remarried Asgore, he saw this as a chance to bring his work to home. He was fine with working around the school’s grounds sure, but he was never really able to work on his own personal projects, such as create the garden he really wanted to make. Now that he had this stretch of land to his disposal, he had quit his job as the groundskeeper to work on it after Toriel had enough public approval to hire more professional people.

The garden was really beautiful. Asgore had filled it with a lot of different fruits and vegetables to have fresh food for Toriel’s cooking, as well as a variety of other plants. There were chrysanthemums, sunflowers, asters, daisies, and so many more in a rainbow of colors. Asgore had actually planted a few of them in the shape of the delta rune if seen from above, a view only achieved via the loft. The only issue Asgore had ran into was his son’s constant flashbacks from seeing the golden flowers. It was not a pretty sight when he saw his cheerful, pre-teen son’s face of joy and delight suddenly switch to a face of horror and despair at the site of what had always haunted him. It took ten minutes to get him to calm down, and even then he could barely be considered calm afterwards.

Because of this, Asgore kept his golden flowers in a spot in the yard that wasn't easy to see from the most common angles. Asriel would still accidentally catch glimpses, but thankfully none of his flashbacks have been as bad as the first. Even so, Asriel avoided going out into it most of the time, and when he did he made a conscious effort to avoid said corner. It was even harder now as he walked outside, the aroma of flowers and fruits greeting him, in hopes to talk to his father about something he found both worrying and embarrassing. To Asriel’s relief, Asgore was in a part of the garden where the corner would not be visible during the encounter. As he walked up, Asgore was humming a familiar tune as he prepared the flowers for the upcoming cold.

“Dad?” Asriel called out, getting his attention.

“Hm? Oh, howdy son.” Asgore greeted. “Is something wrong? You’re not normally out here.”

Asriel shuffled nervously. “No, there isn't anything wrong to be honest. It’s just, I have a question.”

“Oh? And what may that be?”

Asriel grasped his upper left arm and began rubbing it gently as he tried to get out the embarrassing question.

“I-I was just, wondering if you… Um, i-if you had any advice on, uh, asking… Someone out?”

Asriel could feel his face heat up a small bit at the end of the question. Asriel didn't know what he expected, but what he got for an answer at first was the warm chuckle of his father. That chuckle alone calmed him down a lot.

“Is that all?” Asgore responded. “I was wondering if you’d ever ask me.”

Asriel raised an eyebrow. “Um, what?”

“Asriel, it's one of the many things a parent waits their lives for when their child asks them about asking out the one they like. It gives them more material to embarrass them with.” An uncharacteristically coy grin spread across Asgore’s maw.

“Gosh darn it dad…” Asriel whined, making a conscious effort not to swear in front of his dad.

Asgore laughed again. “Alright, sorry son. What I honestly suggest is what you probably didn’t want to hear, however.”

“Let me guess, ‘just be yourself’?”

“Bingo.”

Asriel gave an over dramatic sigh of annoyance, face palming and shaking his head. He was afraid he was going to get this answer, but he supposed it was to be expected. Deciding that that wasn’t going to work, Asriel decided to take a different approach.

“Dad, how did you and mom get together?” He asked.

Asgore froze at the question, unsure on how to answer it. Ironically, it wasn’t a very happy memory for him when he asked Toriel out, and to be honest he didn’t really ask her out. Asgore at first was going to tell Asriel some made up story, but he was 16 and he could handle this.

“Did I ever tell you what happened to your grandfather?” Asgore questioned.

“No?” Asriel responded. “I thought he died in the War.”

“Well your mother’s father did. Mine actually died before the war.” Asgore set the watering can down and led Asriel back to the porch. “Come, let’s take a seat. I have some tea for us.”

Intrigued, Asriel took his seat at the outdoor table and poured himself a cup of tea. He noticed Asgore had used parts from the new tea set Frisk gave him, which made him smile a bit. Asgore sat across from him, pouring his own cup before speaking again.

“It had happened when your mother and I were attending college. It was a poor college, and I was asked by my father to go there to help the monster-human relations there. He said it was my duty as Prince to resolve these kinds of issues. Kind of funny if you think about it. I was basically a prelude to Frisk’s ambassadorship.”

Asgore let out another chuckle, but it was met with awkward silence from Asriel. Clearing his throat, Asgore continued.

“So we first met each other at this college, and we became friends after a brief encounter in one of our history classes. Near the beginning of our second year there, something horrible happened.”

Asgore paused briefly, remembering the event all too vividly.

“My father had been challenged to a little skirmish duel by another human. It was to be just something fun, mainly cause the human who challenged him wanted to see his progress in his training. The duel went well, and my dad had won, but the human is said to have put up a good fight. Everything seemed fine.”

Asgore paused again to sigh.

“However, as my dad was leaving the arena where they had the duel, something horrible happened. He, he got assassinated. By who and why, nobody knew, but within him was an arrow covered in poison. Normally, a simple poison wouldn’t have harmed him, but this wasn’t one of those unfortunately. When the monster medics arrived, he was already on the ground dead.”

“Oh…” Asriel commented. “So you were made king a lot earlier than planned?”

“Yes.” Asgore sniffled a little bit. “Tori was the only woman then I could really ask to be my queen at such short notice. We had been hanging out a bit, but we never really “dated,” sadly. Thankfully, it seemed that didn’t matter. We still loved each other, then and even now.”

_Well that didn't help_ , Asriel thought to himself disappointed. “Thanks for the “advice” dad, as well as the story.”

“You’re welcome son. Is there anything else you wish to speak about?”

“No, that’s all.”

Asgore got out of the chair and stretched. “Well, I need to harvest the fruits and vegetables before it gets much colder. Would you like to help me son?”

Asriel really didn’t want to leave his dad to work alone, but at the same time he didn’t want to risk seeing the golden corner. Thankfully, Frisk came walking out of the door looking for Asriel.

“There you are!” They expressed. “Hey Az, wanna go Christmas shopping with me? There are still some gifts I need to get. I’m thinking we head to the mall and get some lunch there too.”

“Sure Frisk.” Asriel answered, relieved that they were there to save him from deciding. “Sorry dad, I-”

“Don’t worry about it son.” Asgore said smiling. “I understand. You two be safe, alright?”

“Sure thing dad!” Frisk responded. “Now c’mon Az, before all the good gifts are gone!”

\---

“You know, you’d figure they would’ve made these vinyl figures to be cheaper now.” Asriel commented as he held an Alolan Ninetales vinyl figurine in his hands.

Frisk and Asriel had gone down to the nearby mall for their Christmas shopping. They’ve had a lot of success in finding items that all their friends would like at reasonable prices, but sometimes the two couldn’t help but be kids and complain about something seemingly simple be so expensive. They especially had this experience as they stood in the _Hot Topic_ , Asriel’s favorite pop culture shop.

“C’mon Az, $30 isn't that bad.” Frisk teased. “Hell, we got an iPhone 9S for only $300, I'm pretty sure a collectible costing $30 isn't worth complaining about. It's not like we’re aching for money.”

“Still, these things are almost like plastic! I mean I like collecting these and all, but they're at least half price online.”

“Hey remember, we’re here Christmas shopping for others and not ourselves.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t indulge a little. Like you said, it’s not like we’re aching for money.”

Frisk playfully punched Asriel’s shoulder at that, attempting to be upset but they couldn’t help but smile. Asriel let out some playful chuckles, putting the figurine back and looking around at the rest of the merchandise. It was filled with so many items from his favorite shows, and it filled him with joy to be able to represent such things. Unfortunately, despite their popularity, there didn’t seem to be any monster-related nor Frisk-related merchandise. He wasn’t sure whether to be thankful or annoyed, so he decided just to stay silent on the topic.

“Asriel?” Frisk called, snapping him to reality.

“Y-yeah?” He replied.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said I’m going to go check out my items while you continue to look around. Don’t take too much longer, ok?”

“Sure thing Frisk.” Asriel was already back into his staring as he said that, and Frisk rolled their eyes at him, smiling.

Frisk made their way through the cramped store to the check out in the front. They never understood why the store was always so small, especially since it never seemed to compensate for the amount of customers it got from the holiday season according to Asriel, and supposedly it’s usually worse than this. Frisk finally took their place in line, turning on their phone to entertain themselves as they waited.

“Excuse me?” A voice said behind Frisk. They paid no mind to it until they felt someone tap their shoulder, prompting them to turn to the voice. “Hi, are you Frisk?”

Frisk looked at the woman. She was about their age, had fire-orange hair, a chubby figure, a round face with glasses, and was about an inch shorter than Frisk. She looked very familiar to Frisk, but they just couldn’t figure out why. “Yes, I’m Frisk.”

“Frisk Dreemurr?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god it’s been forever!” The woman suddenly exclaimed. “Frisk, do you remember me?”

“Um…” Frisk was taken back by her sudden exclamation, not sure how to answer the question.

“It’s me! Your best friend!”

Suddenly, the world seemed to melt to black right in front of Frisk. The woman who they tried so hard to recognize wasn’t there. Instead, within a sudden expanse of darkness, stood a lone figure. It had floppy ears, a green sweater with a yellow line through it, dark pants, and what appeared to be paws as its feet. The parts of it not covered in clothes were instead covered in white fur. Slowly, the figure turned around.

“It’s me! Your best friend!” The figure said, repeating the words uttered by the woman earlier. Suddenly, a white light flashed and blinded Frisk, which quickly cleared to reveal that the unknown figure was instead replaced with one of much, **MUCH** larger size. It was like an unholy angel from hell, its wings a dark rainbow pattern, its face in the shape of a muzzle, and a sphere holding a single heart in its center. Frisk’s heart and soul began to shake, unable to control themselves. Frisk felt cold, helpless.

A sudden warmth enveloped Frisk, and the image in front of them slowly began to melt into racks of clothing and various action figures. Punk music began blasting into Frisk’s ears again, and instead of a terrifying demon angel, Frisk saw the white shirt and green jacket of their brother, his arms hugging them close to his body. They clung tightly once they realized who it was, trying their best not to let the tears bubbling under their eyes reach the surface.

“Frisk, are you ok?” Asriel whispered, his voice laced with concern. Frisk looked up at him, nodding slowly.

“Y-yeah, sorry.” Frisk mumbled. “Just had… Nevermind.”

“Uh, e-excuse me? I w-was talking to them.” Frisk turned around to see the woman they were talking to before.

“I’m sorry.” Frisk apologized. “Who did you say you were?”

“Frisk, it’s me! Gillian! Your best friend from elementary school?” The woman explained.

“Gillian?” Frisk tasted the name in hopes to jog their memory. Thankfully, it seemed to have work as memories began flooding back to Frisk. “Oh, Gillian! I remember you! I haven’t seen you in, what, five years?”

Gillian smiled in relief. “Yeah, ever since you left for some reason. Where’d you go anyways?”

“Ambassador duties.”

“Oh, right, you said something about that.” Gillian’s face turned away, slightly annoyed. She glanced back towards Frisk and then looked up at Asriel, who was still in a half-hug with Frisk. “And who’s this?”

Frisk looked up at Asriel, then back to Gillian. “Oh, this is my brother, Asriel!”

“Howdy, Gillian.” Asriel greeted, extending the paw not holding Frisk to her. She slowly attempted to take it, but backed away at the last second. Asriel noticed a hint of fear on her face. “I-It’s ok! I’m not going to hurt you!”

“Oh, i-it’s not that.” Gillian seemed to be subtly twitching a bit, her fingers unable to stay still. “S-so this is your brother? That’s nice. M-must be really imp-portant to you.”

Frisk also noticed Gillian’s weird behavior, giving her a questioning look. “Yeah, he is. Are you ok Gillian?” Frisk asked slowly.

“M-me? Y-yeah, I’m just fine! Um, look, we should t-talk later, I gotta go. Bye!” And before Frisk could say anything, she bolted out of the store, dropping the merchandise she had planned to buy on the floor.

Frisk stood there in shock, still partially grasped in Asriel’s arms. Asriel also stood there, but he became more aware of the fact that other people were staring at them than about what just happened.

“Um, Frisk.” He said. “I think it’s our turn.”

“Huh?” Frisk asked, unsure what he meant at first. They then turned around to see the store clerk waiting for them. “Oh, right. Sorry about that!”

The two siblings quickly checked out, having a small conversation with the clerk about how much they liked Frisk’s work, and made their way to the food court. On the way, as Asriel went on about how much he loved the food _Panda Express_ had, Frisk couldn’t help but think back to Gillian. They haven’t seen her in years, and when they finally talk she just leaves suddenly at the sight of Asriel. Was she afraid of monsters? That wouldn’t be too surprising, but there just seemed something especially off about her. She always was a weird person if Frisk’s memory served them right. Hopefully nothing bad came out of this.


	6. When’s The Last Time You Had an Actual Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for Christmas, but none of them could be prepared for the surprise they get that day. 3327 Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit sorry I'm posting this 2 days late, I was busy Friday evening and did nothing but sleep Saturday. I should really keep an alarm for this.
> 
> _Original Notes:_   
>  _Last chapter of build up I swear. Anyways, the next chapter may take a bit of time cause school is starting up and I have a lot of things to do before hand. Credit to fellow writer and friskriel shipper epicnau for helping me proofread this chapter._

Christmas had always been an interesting thing to monster culture. It wasn't that religion was new to monsters, but it was rare that human religion and monster religion had ever mixed before the War. When the monsters in Snowdin had made the tradition to put presents under a decorated tree, they had no idea they were basically doing the same activities you were to do for Christmas. It didn't really matter all too much, as Christmas had become less of a religious thing and more of a family-get-together and spend-money-on-people thing.

Despite this turn of events, many monsters had adopted religious policies into their homes. After a lot of convincing, the monsters and Frisk had managed to convince many religious leaders to allow monsters into their churches. Many of them greeted them with open arms, while a select few still have personal issues that Asriel thought they needed to shove up their asses. Even so, the most common holiday in monster culture did end up being Christmas, especially within Frisk’s group of friends.

It was a busy Christmas eve over at the Dreemurr household. Everyone had their own jobs to do, Toriel and Asgore making sure no one felt left out. Asgore had also invite Kid’s family and the Mettaton household, but both said they had their own little celebrations to attend to. Frisk supposed it wasn’t all bad, as it would’ve been hard to find them something to do anyways. Many of the jobs already had at least two people and squeezing in anymore would’ve been a bit too chaotic.

Asgore was outside of the house with Undyne and Alphys, decorating the roof with various rainbow lights. While Asgore enjoyed placing the lights in such a decorative fashion, Alphys and Undyne mainly focussed on getting them to actually work. Alphys had recently been experimenting with some light programming, hoping to sync them up to one of her favorite songs. Undyne was there mostly to help Alphys, but also to make sure Asgore didn’t hurt himself while he was setting up the lights. He was a big guy, and he could handle a lot of punishment, but he was also a big guy, and he could easily fall off the roof.

Back inside, the rest of the group was split into two. The skelebros and Toriel were in the master bedroom wrapping presents, and Frisk and Asriel were on cooking duty. Much to Papyrus’ distaste, Sans and Toriel kept on throwing puns at each other back and forth, with constant laughter being heard alongside the growing in volume groans coming from Papyrus. Frisk and Asriel could hear both of these sounds from their place in the kitchen, causing the two of them to laugh at their shenanigans.

The dinner Frisk and Asriel had been in charge of cooking was a very traditional one, consisting of glazed ham, green bean casserole, and cheesy potatoes. When Frisk had first introduced this dinner to Toriel, she did not approve of such a gluttonous feast, but Frisk counteracted that by saying several pies a day weren’t any better. Thankfully, it seemed years of having the meal has made her less concerned of its unhealthy nature, mainly since it was only ever eaten once a year.

Most of the food preparation was actually left to Frisk, as Asriel had little idea as to what he was doing. To be honest, he just wanted to hang out with Frisk more, even if he didn’t feel like he was helping all that much. Frisk assured he was plenty of help, and he couldn’t help but smile at their claim. The smile turned into a grin as another loud groan came from the other side of the house.

“Those two sure love annoying Papyrus.” Frisk commented, placing the casserole and potatoes in the oven.

“Yeah.” Asriel agreed. “I wonder what exactly they’re saying to make him so pissed.”

“ **Tibia** honest, it’s probably bone puns.”

Asriel gave a small groan as he glanced back at Frisk. “Hey, I didn’t agree to help you while hearing your puns as well.” 

“Then why did you agree to help me then?” Frisk asked, putting on their flirtatious facade. Asriel felt his face heat up.

“Uh, you know… To hang out with you more?”

“Oh, is that all?” Frisk giggled as a blush rose onto Asriel. He realized his mistake and tried his best to find another topic before he embarrassed himself any further.

“So… You excited for the snow?” He prompted.

“Well, sort of. It did snow a bit while we were in Asia, and especially in Russia, but I didn’t get to play around in it a lot.” Frisk replied, remembering looking out the window in disappointment as they had to focus on being an ambassador. “Even so, I’ve seen a lot of snow, so the novelty of it is lost for me.”

“Oh, ok.” Asriel felt a little disappointed, but he kept some hope.

“What about you Az? How was your first time experiencing snow outside of Snowdin?”

Asriel thought back to the first December he was on the surface. “To be honest, I was amazed. The snow here was fresh, so much different than the snow from the Underground. The natural light made it shine like I’ve never seen before.”

“Aw, you must’ve looked so freaking adorable!” Frisk imagined a young, kid Asriel staring out into the snow, his golden eyes shimmering alongside the glowing snow. Asriel blushed again, becoming more and more flustered.

“I-I guess I w-was?”

As Asriel finished the last of the apple pie mix, a sudden thought came to his head. There was actually something better that he could spend his time doing, and he chided himself for completely forgetting about it. Thankfully, the task Frisk had set him up with was already done.

“H-hey Frisk, I gotta go do something.” He explained. “Can you handle things from here?”

“Oh um, sure.” Frisk was a little surprised by the sudden urgency in his voice. Frisk couldn’t help but blush at what they hoped to be the wrong assumption, but his urgent and flustered voice and the way he practically sprinted back to his room didn’t help their somewhat dirty mind. Shaking their head in hopes to clear these thoughts, they decided that dinner was as prepared as it would be for now, and made their way outside to help with the lights.

\---

Frisk ran through the snow, laughing in glee as snowballs failed to hit them. Behind them, Asriel dashed to try to catch them, throwing said snowballs and missing just about every shot. Frisk’s experience with dodging attacks made them an expert at agility, and they knew there was no chance Asriel was going to catch them like this. For good measure, they ducked behind one of the various trees in the forest they were in.

Frisk took a moment to catch their breath, leaning their back against one of the taller hemlock trees. They took a quick peek around the corner to see where Asriel was, but to their surprise he was nowhere to be found. However, when they turned back around, he was right there in front of them, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Startled, Frisk gave a little squeal before attempting to run away again. Before they could get far, Asriel tackled them into the snow as they began to roll down the hill.

Frisk and Asriel both laughed as they rolled, adrenaline in their systems exciting them from the wild ride, until the landed safely at the bottom. Asriel was laying on his back, continuing to laugh as Frisk landed on top of him, their laughter slowly dying off as the rush died down. After another moment, the two realized the position they were in and began to blush, giggling nervously. Frisk should’ve just been able to get off of Asriel, but there was something that attracted them towards him. They leaned forward slowly, their face headed towards Asriel’s, his leaning towards them at the same pace, until-

The obnoxious beeping of a phone alarm sounded, and Frisk sprung straight up in surprise. It took a moment for them to collect their surroundings, but once they did, they could see that they were not in a snowy forest, but in their bedroom, and their phone was still beeping. Doing a little half-sigh-half-groan, Frisk reached for their phone on the nightstand and turned it off. Now that the room was silent and they were somewhat awake, they thought back to the dream they just had.

They didn’t quite understand the dream. It started off innocent, but then things were about to escalate before they woke up and it didn’t make sense to them. _Why would Asriel and I kiss?_ They thought. _We’re siblings, aren’t we? I mean, we’re not blood related but…_

Frisk decided that Sans’ constant teasing had gotten to their head, and they shook the thoughts away. Thankfully, they had other things to distract them as their door flew open, barely not creating a hole in the adjacent wall. Asriel stumbled through excitedly.

“Frisk!” He cheered. “What are you still doing in bed? It’s Christmas! C’mon!”

Frisk blinked drowsily towards the excited teen, a small blush appearing on them as they thought back again to the dream. However, it was soon lost as Frisk let out a few giggles. “Listen to yourself Az, you sound like an 11 year old on Christmas.”

“Hey, no rule says I can’t be excited just because I’m 16 and in high school.” Asriel replied, scowling. “C’mon! The tree is absolutely filled with presents! When’s the last time you had an actual Christmas?”

Asriel had a point. Frisk never had what they would consider an actual Christmas before they fell, but even their first one with Toriel could barely be considered one. They pushed the thought aside, deciding that Asriel was right, and followed him down the stairs. Due to all the noise coming from them, it seems they had also woken up Toriel and Asgore as they walked out of their bedroom. Asgore let out a loud yawn, and Toriel gave a few coughs in attempt to clear her throat of sleep, not wanting her just-woken-up voice to linger for long.

“Merry Christmas, my children.” Toriel greeted, smiling as she saw her children huddled around the well decorated Christmas tree. Many of the trinkets on it were gifts from monsters back in Snowdin, ranging from simple dried leaves to beautifully made glass ornaments. Asgore had kept them as a bit of a memoir to the past and out of respect for the work some of the monsters put in to please their then king. The star was made by Alphys a year after they arrived at the surface, representing the save points Frisk saw Underground, but changed colors unlike those that stayed gold.

“Merry Christmas, mom and dad.” Frisk and Asriel responded in unison. They had already separated the gifts between the four of them, a total of 36 gifts split evenly. Frisk couldn’t help but feel excited to actually see gifts wrapped in tacky wrapping paper instead of the typical boxes they got weeks after Christmas. Turns out monsters were very bad at planning ahead, and Sans was usually too busy or too tired to teleport and grab all the gifts himself. It was their first actual Christmas in a long time, and they loved it.

Asgore went into the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate. Asriel and Frisk began tearing into their gifts while Toriel took pictures of them. It was tradition in the family to open each other’s gifts last, so Asriel and Frisk both set aside those gifts and delve into the ones from their other friends.

Asriel obtained a blue hoodie from Sans, a signed picture of Papyrus, a dumbbell kit from Undyne, some _Attack on Titan_ mangas from Alphys, a limited-edition of _Pokemon Moon_ from Mettaton, and a poster of _The Undertale_ musical from Kid, signed by Mettaton of course. Frisk’s gifts included a pun book from Sans, another signed picture of Papyrus with a different pose, some frisbees from Undyne, (including a spiked one which Toriel instantly confiscated) a new camera from Alphys, their own limited-edition of _Pokemon Sun_ from Mettaton, and a surprisingly well made sculpture of them from Kid. Each one filled Frisk with a unique kind of joy, one that one only gets from receiving presents from those they loved.

Finally, there we the gifts from the Dreemurrs themselves. Asgore’s and Toriel’s were simple, a sketchbook for Asriel and a cookbook for Frisk from Asgore, and a $50 Nintendo eShop gift card each from Toriel. Last of all came Frisk’s and Asriel’s gifts to each other. Asriel let Frisk go first, so they dove instantly into the paper.

The first sight to meet Frisk was a familiar blue fabric next to a fitting magenta stripe. Pulling the wrapping paper more reveal the fabric to be more transparent and glittery, until finally it was all torn off to reveal an Asriel-made dress. It was a simple dress, made of a semi-transparent blue cloth that sparkled with straps around the forearm, a magenta ribbon around the waist, and a soul-shaped pin on the left corner. It was beautifully crafted, and it made Frisk’s eyes well up with how thoughtful of a gift it was.

“Oh my, Az!” Frisk exclaimed. “This is so beautiful! You’ve really gotten into a great hobby.”

“Thanks.” Asriel responded, blushing. “I-I almost didn’t finish it in time. Talking to you yesterday reminded me of the pin I had Alphys make me, so that’s why I left last night.”

“Oh, ok.” Frisk mentally chided themselves for thinking of something more extreme, but they kept their expression neutral as Asriel opened up his gift.

Underneath the paper, Asriel found some foam letters decorating a leather cover. Further ripping revealed the gift to be a scrapbook, and the letters spelled the word ‘Friskriel’ with a picture of Asriel and Frisk in the center. It was a familiar picture, one that Toriel took during Frisk’s last break from ambassador duties the summer the two of them were 13.

“Oh this is awesome!” Asriel cheered gleefully. “Where did you find the time to make this?”

“Last November.” Frisk explained. “Mom sent me a few of the pictures she had taken and I made this. C’mon, open it!”

However, before Asriel had the chance, the doorbell rang. The Dreemurrs all looked at each other before it was silently agreed that Asriel would go open it. Opening the door, Asriel was first blasted with the frigid wind of a snow day in Washington before he saw the faces of Undyne and Alphys. Behind them looked to be Sans, Papyrus, Kid, Napstablook, and even Mettaton.

“Hey punks!” Undyne greeted. “You going to stay inside all day on a snow day? Get your asses out here already!”

“Yeah, c’mon dudes!” Kid joined in. “We even managed to get Sans here!”

“Hey what can I say?” Sans remarked. “There’s **snow** way I’d miss this.”

“Sans, please.” Papyrus groaned.

Asriel also groaned and glanced back at his family for approval. Toriel was giggling a bit and Asgore rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Go ahead children.” Asgore said. “Your mother and I will clean up everything.”

“Not before you two dress up properly.” Toriel informed sternly. Even Asriel agreed that it was way too cold for just his fur and flames to keep him warm, so he made his way upstairs to grab his winter clothes, Frisk following behind him. Once they were properly equipped, they rushed outside to the nearby park.

\---

The park was surprisingly quiet that day, save for Frisk’s group of friends. Quickly, everyone split into groups doing their own little activities. Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans were making snow sculptures of themselves, (save for Sans, who was making a slightly more impressive pile of snow than his last one, and actually writing his name in cursive) Alphys and Mettaton were playing frisbee with the Royal Dogs, and Frisk, Asriel, Kid, and Napstablook were all having a snowball fight.

It was quite interesting to see the snowball fight. Both Napstablook and Kid didn’t have hands for throwing, however they managed to make their own perfect snowballs for Asriel and Frisk to throw. The teams were Kid and Frisk vs Napstablook and Asriel. They also made their own little snow forts, but they could barely be called that at this point. Frisk had a really strong arm, able to throw the snowballs as fast as a baseball pitcher. Asriel on the other hand tended to put a small bit of explosive magic in his snowballs, melting Frisk’s fort a bit faster. Thankfully, neither of these seem to be actually hitting anyone, as they had no doubt it would hurt a lot.

After about ten minutes of just tossing snowballs back and forth, things suddenly became quiet around the forts. Cautiously, Frisk looked over the pile of snow to see what was going on. At first the fort seemed abandoned, as both enemy players were gone, leaving behind a huge pile of pre-made snowballs. Suddenly, Frisk heard a quiet crunching behind them, and they turned around just in time to see Asriel tackling them with enough force to cause them to roll a small bit. Frisk howled with laughter at the attack, the laughter fueled by the sudden adrenaline rush of fun. They rolled around for a good while, until the finally stopped about ten feet from Asriel’s fort, Asriel on his back, and Frisk on his lap.

The laughter slowly died down as the two became more aware of the position they were in. The both of them blushed furiously, Asriel’s bleeding through even the snow that had collected on his fur. They suddenly became more aware as their friends stopped what they were doing to stare at them, Asriel becoming a little anxious. He knew that maybe he should be getting Frisk off of him, but there was just something within him that told him to not do that and instead… do something…

“Heh, well,” Frisk started. “That was fun. I’ll just, um…”

Frisk began to get off of Asriel before he suddenly put his hands on their shoulders, prompting them to look at him. He seemed to want to say something, but instead of words, Frisk felt Asriel pull them down. Frisk’s eyes widened as their lips touched in a somewhat forced kiss.

It was a very inexperienced kiss, both of them never having done one like this before. It didn’t last very long either, Asriel breaking it just as Frisk actually began to feel something from it, leaving a feeling of incompleteness within them. There was some other feeling in Frisk too, one that they did not expect to have. It felt like their soul was radiating warmth to their entire body, a pang of excitement within them that caused them to continue to blush deeper as their eyes continued to stay wide. Asriel’s face also kept blushing, his eyes wide as well, but there was something else there too. He began shaking, and suddenly his eyes filled with tears.

“Holy shit…” He barely whispered. “I’m so, fucking, sorry…” And he suddenly slid out from underneath Frisk and began sprinting away. Frisk barely had time to register what was going on, and they unfortunately couldn’t stop Asriel before he was out of reach.

“Az, no wait!” They yelled, not meaning to look like they were upset with him. Unfortunately, he was already gone. Everyone saw the sudden displayed look at Frisk for answers. After a moment, Frisk finally processed what just happened: They had just kissed Asriel, their adoptive brother… and they liked it… and they liked him more than just a brother.

_Holy shit Sans is going to have a ball with this_ , Frisk thought.


	7. The Moment Felt Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Frisk talk things out, learn more about each other, and find out just how much they love each other. This chapter is NSFW. 4327 Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, found the smut.
> 
> I would like to take this time to remind you all that **this story includes headcanons you may or may not agree with. None of what happens here is canon. This is an alternate universe, and these are my iterations of my characters. I will not change them because someone is uncomfortable or doesn't like how I write.**
> 
> Sorry, but a lot of people seem to ignore this. Thank you.
> 
> _Original Notes_   
>  _Happy Undertale Shipping Pride Month! Today is Friskriel so I finally have the first smut chapter of Winter Break for y’all to enjoy! (I’m surprised there hasn’t been any smut yet of these two today :|) Credit to epicnau and AsrielHyperdeath/Brown for reading through this for me!_
> 
> _This chapter also includes a headcanon backstory for Frisk. None of it there is canon just fyi._

Asriel ran, sprinting away from the scene he had made. How could he be so stupid, kissing Frisk in front of all his friends like that? What did Frisk think? Why could he never think ahead on the things that mattered the most? _You idiot!_ The voice in his head yelled.

Asriel didn't stop running until he could see his house through the snowy fog, and by the time he did, he was panting hard. Home wasn't too far from the park, but Asriel felt like he had just ran for hours from the pathetic display of affection. Tears had been streaming down his face, and even as he approached the door, they refused to stop.

There were car tracks in the driveway and a note from Toriel on the door, alerting Asriel and Frisk that Asgore and she had gone out. Asriel was relieved to find this out, not wanting to encounter his parents and just wanting to be alone. Giving a sigh and another sob, Asriel opened the door and made his way to his room, flopping on his bed, his face in his pillow as he cried in his self-hate and regret.

He could hear Flowey’s voice, telling him just how dumb he is, how Frisk would never like him like that, how much of a dumbass he is for being in love with Frisk. The relationship would never be accepted, the Human-Monster Ambassador and the ex-Prince of Monsters being together, human and monster. It’s never been done before, not in the five years since the Shattering, why should it be done now? What would his parents think? What does Frisk think for that matter? They probably hate him, so weirded out that they’re going to try to avoid him as much as-

“Asriel?” Called a voice on the other side of his door, a knock accompanying it. It was no doubt Frisk, probably here to chide Asriel. Slowly, Asriel made his way to the door and unlocked it, only partially opening it as he peeked around the corner to see the human.

“Fr-Frisk…” Asriel whimpered. “I’m so-”

He was cut off when Frisk suddenly pushed the door open and hugged him, causing the two of them to stumble backwards onto his bed as Frisk wrapped their arms tightly around him.

“It’s ok Asriel.” Frisk whispered. “Everything is ok.”

“Frisk…”

Asriel could feel tears well up in his eyes again, which spilled out of him as he brought his arms together behind Frisk. He sobbed the last bit of his emotions into their shoulder, reveling in their warmth as he calmed down. Asriel could still hear Flowey’s voice, telling him this was all just a facade. This made Asriel cry a bit longer than he wanted to, but it didn’t seem Frisk minded. Instead, they just let him sit there as the last bit of tears came out. When it seemed his eyes could give no more, Asriel swallowed briefly before leaning back to look at Frisk.

“I’m sorry I sprung that up on you Frisk.” Asriel apologized. “I just… The moment felt right, and I couldn't help but take it. I didn't mean to make a scene.”

“It’s alright Az,” Frisk reassured “I would’ve probably done the same thing.”

“But, I didn’t mean it like that. Frisk, I like you. No, fuck, I love you. I’ve loved you ever since I knew what sex was, maybe earlier. I love you more than just a savior, more than just a sibling. I would protect you with my life. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I just needed to get that out there.”

Frisk blushed at the sudden admission, but they kept a relaxed smile on their face. Gently, they cupped Asriel’s cheek, pet its fur with their thumb. Asriel covered their hand with his own, closing his eyes as he felt the foreign warmth soothe him.

“Asriel Dreemurr,” Frisk started “Everything is alright. I’ll admit, I was surprised when you made such a bold move in the park. Usually, that’s my territory. But it’s alright, because I love you too. I may have denied it before, telling myself to be practical and tactful, but I know its not healthy. If it’s me you want as your partner, I’m willing to give you a chance.”

Asriel stared Frisk in the eyes, trying to find any hint of deceit. When he found none, his soul began to flutter. His eyes grew wide in excitement, glistening with tears again.

“Do you… do you really mean it Frisk?” He asked giddily.

“Yes Asriel. I love you.” Frisk responded, pulling on his jaw as they brought him in for another kiss. This one was more coordinated, simple, slower, and Asriel relished every second of it. He held on to Frisk tightly, wanting to feel every bit as warm as they did.

Asriel closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan as Frisk led the kiss. It felt so much better than the rushed one he had tried to give them earlier, and it seemed Frisk actually knew what they were doing unlike him. It felt magical, like when he had first learned how to use magic back when he was a young child. His whole body was engulfed in a feeling of absolute pleasure and bliss.

Frisk also felt something quite unique while they kissed. They never really had any experience in kissing, despite them being a ridiculous flirt. They only did what they saw in movies, which they knew wasn’t really what real life romance would be like, but it was the best basis they had. Had it not been for the fact this was their actual first kiss, Frisk would have probably found kissing a snoot to be abnormal. Frisk didn’t want it to end, but after a while they had to break it as neither of them had remembered to breathe. When they broke apart, they both let out a short gasp, their minds a bit fuzzy and their panting light.

“Wow…” Asriel whispered. “That was…”

“Interesting.” Frisk finished, smiling a little bit as a tingling on their lips remained. “I didn’t expect our technically first kiss to be that good.”

“A big flirt like you has never been kissed?”

“I know, shocker. But maybe I just wanted to save it for you?” Frisk gave a little wink, to which Asriel blushed.

“You’re a dork.”

Frisk giggled before leaning back in for another kiss, which Asriel was ready to return. As the two got into it, Asriel laid flat on the bed slowly. He felt Frisk’s tongue try to enter his mouth, which he allowed in with his own tongue to meet them. Frisk brought their tongue all over the cave, which tasted like the hot chocolate and pancakes they had for breakfast. When they found his tongue, they wrapped their own around it the best they could.

Asriel brought his arms to Frisk’s shoulders, caressing them slowly. He trailed them further down, massaging their forearms, then moving towards their lower back. Once they arrived at their ass, he gave it a little squeeze, eliciting a moan from Frisk. Before Asriel could trail any further, he began to feel something hard poking at his crotch, and his eyes opened in confusion. Frisk noticed this, and they reeled their tongue back into their mouth, breaking the kiss.

“S-something wrong Az?” Frisk asked.

“No, n-not really.” Asriel answered, blushing deeply. “It’s just, can we sit up for a moment?”

Frisk got off of Asriel so he could properly sit up. Once he did, he looked down towards Frisk’s crotch. What he saw was a little surprising; a somewhat impressive tent was pitched within their winter jeans. Frisk followed his eyes and blushed heavily once they realized what he was looking at.

“Oh, um, w-would you look at that.” They stammered giving a shy smile. Asriel’s eyes were still fixated onto the bump, and it was another few seconds before Asriel spoke.

“Huh, I didn’t know you had a… dick.” He finally said.

It was true, as Asriel had never really had the chance to catch a glimpse of Frisk naked ever. They never bathed together as kids, the two of them at the age of it feeling very awkward at the time, and Frisk was often off on their trips, barely leaving Asriel any chance of walking in on them. Frisk did have some very obvious B-cup breasts, so Asriel had always assumed Frisk had a vagina, but he supposed he was wrong.

“You never knew?” Frisk asked, tilting their head. “Huh, I guess that’s fair. I don’t make it obvious do I?”

“No, but…” Asriel had the question already formed in his head, he was just trying to find the way to say it in the least offensive way possible. “Why, um, why do you have both a penis and breasts?”

Frisk was a little startled at the question, surprised Asriel didn’t already know the simple answer. However, they supposed it was only fair for him to know the full story. The reason behind it had to do with something about their past, the life they had before they fell into Mount Ebott. They thought for a moment, then decided they could finally trust Asriel with the story.

“Asriel, would you like to hear about why I came to Mount Ebott?”

Asriel didn’t understand what that had to do with any of this, but he just nodded instead. With that, Frisk took in a breath, collected their thoughts, scooted a little closer to Asriel, and began.

\---

_I was born just on the other side of Mount Ebott in a city called Yakima. I was designated male then and for the time, I was ok with that. My parents were very strict and had a very strict religion, one that I can’t remember, so I was closed off to a lot of the world. I didn’t have access to internet outside of school, and I could never go and play with friends. I always did what my parents told me to, even if it never made me happy. They weren’t physically abusive, but mentally they were savage._

_Things didn’t start changing for me until I was 10, where we began learning about puberty. I had begun to get this feeling. It was a weird feeling, best way to describe would be being sad about something, just not knowing what. You’d think it was me finally realizing how bad of a life I had and how shitty my parents actually were, but that wasn’t it. Talking with my counselor, I had found out that maybe it was that I wasn’t happy with myself. Maybe, if I changed myself, I would get rid of this feeling, I just didn’t know how._

_My counselor had begun asking me a series of questions, and after about 50 of them, he came to the conclusion that maybe I wasn’t happy being called a male. Maybe I would be happy if I got treated like a respectful woman, and I liked that idea. I had never really thought about it, but it was something I was willing to try. However, I had then remembered something from my parents’ lessons about their religion._

_“God made you as you should be.” They said. “You should never try to change God’s creation.”_

_I told this to my counselor, and he looked very furious. He knew about my parents and how abusive they were, so he decided that it was time for a change. It was his job to make sure every child he taught was happy, and if that meant risking his job, then so be it. He was awesome._

_After about a week of convincing the nurse to help, we had begun a treatment for me. The nurse provided me the medication for my hormones and such. My counselor made sure none of us ever got caught, providing me loose-fitting clothing and training me to alter my voice so it how it originally did. It was amazing, I felt so feminine and right and I loved it. I had finally begun to feel a bit of what I could only assume to be happiness._

_Unfortunately, it didn’t last forever._

_A few months after we started, one of the janitors had found the hormone altering medication and reported it to the school. That one action created a giant clusterfuck. The authorities were called, my parents were called, hell even the news press was called. Everything fell apart. My counselor and the nurse got fired. The nurse, bless their heart, took the blame and got sent to jail, and my parents completely disowned me._

_“How could you do this?” They yelled at me. “We brought up a respectable young man, not a stupid ass monster! You… You are no longer our child.”_

_Against my will, they sold all my belongings and abandoned me at the nearest foster home. That little bit of happiness I had felt before was officially gone, and all I could feel then was pain, sadness, and horror. The home was… It was fucking horrible. I was treated like an alien, like I would infect everyone with some disease if I got close to them. I got beaten by the older kids, left scraps to eat, and never got adopted. I didn’t know which “family” was worse. I had decided I no longer belonged, so one night, I ran away._

_While I was at the home, I had heard the stories of the kids who had disappeared in Mount Ebott, and I figured it’d might be the perfect suicide spot. A stick in my hand and a bandage on my face, I made my trek to the mountain. I had walked for what felt like hours. When I finally reached the top, I looked down the hole and was met with darkness. I took a step and fell, closing my eyes and waiting for death._

_I fell hard on the flowers, hard enough I had fallen unconscious, but I wasn’t fatally wounded miraculously. When I woke up, I had thought I had died, so I began to explore. When I ran into- erm, Him- I had realized that I wasn’t dead. After I learned his intentions, I was willing to accept my fate and actually die. Thankfully, mom had came in and stopped it. I owe her my life to be honest._

_Thanks to her acts of kindness, I had realized that there actually are good things in this world. She took me in and cared for me, even though she had no idea who I was. She loved me, even though we had just met. She was admittedly intimidating at first, being an anthropomorphic goat-like being, but she had that aura that just made you feel welcomed. I would’ve stayed with her, but I knew that I didn’t belong in the Underground. I wanted to get back to the surface and start over, and thanks to you, I’ve been given that chance._

_You shattered the barrier, you helped me bring monsters and humans together, you… you helped me find a family who actually loves me._

\---

“Asriel, if it wasn’t for you, I may still be Underground.” Frisk stated. “We would all still be Underground.”

Frisk brought their hands around his neck, feeling his fuzz as they talked. “If it wasn’t for you, I would have never known love.” And they kissed him again.

Asriel had tears streaming down his eyes once again. Frisk’s story was so sad and so infuriating, but the way they told it was so beautiful. They were a beautiful person, male, female, both, neither, or whatever. They were Frisk, monster-human ambassador, savior of monsters, and Asriel’s love of his life. He loved them for everything they went through, for everything they were, and he knew nothing was going to change that.

Asriel kissed them deep, this time with him asking for entrance to Frisk’s mouth. Frisk let him, mingling the two tongues together as they both let out soft moans. As they did, Frisk’s hands slipped underneath Asriel’s shirt, scratching around the fur and muscles of the teen body. They brushed their hands over a nipple, making Asriel’s body jerk as they played with it. Asriel’s hands went into Frisk’s shirt in return, making an attempt to unhook their bra before failing spectacularly. Impatient, Frisk took their hands out and unhooked it for him, Asriel whining a bit as the sudden loss of touch, but grateful for them saving him the trouble.

They broke the kiss as they tore each other’s shirts off, and once both of their chests were exposed, Asriel pulled Frisk close, nibbling on their neck as his hands went to their boobs. Frisk let out a loud gasp, followed by another moan in the form of Asriel’s name as his palm rubbed along her nipple. Both of them could feel their hard cocks pressing against their pants painfully as Frisk began fiddling with Asriel’s belt. Their hand briefly groped him, causing him to moan into their shoulder as they continued to nip at it.

The rest of the time, the two went on autopilot. The two were inexperienced, honestly just wanting to get everything, quite literally, out of the way. Their pants and underwear were off in mere seconds, both of their erections exposed to each other. To Frisk’s surprise, Asriel’s dick was not an animal one. It was instead humanoid, much like their own, an average six inches with most of it white, save for its head and a bit of the length being pink, and two balls, each the size of Frisk’s palm, sitting underneath it. Frisk’s was also an average five inches, the length dark and the head somewhat gray, a pair underneath it that was only somewhat smaller than Asriel’s. As they admired each other’s bodies, panting lightly, neither of them were sure how they wanted to continue.

A thought occurred to Asriel, one that involved an action he didn’t know he wanted to do. “Switch places with me.” He told Frisk, who complied accordingly. “And lay down.”

Once they were in position, Asriel got off the bed and kneeled over Frisk, their cock just underneath his maw. Slowly, Asriel brought out his somewhat long tongue and gave a long lick along the entire underside of Frisk’s member. Frisk’s body jerked as they tried to stifle their moan, a new type of pleasure circulating around their body. Frisk knew there was going to be no one else in the house for at least another hour, but they still felt the need to muffle themselves for some reason.

Asriel gave another lick, sliding his the tip of his tongue over Frisk’s head, tasting the salty precome that had formed already. He tried wrapping his lips around it, doing his best to avoid nicking them with his fangs. He somewhat succeeded, and he began circling his tongue around the head. One of Frisk’s hands went over to Asriel’s scalp as they continued making noise, scratching him and applying a small bit of pressure. They honestly just wanted to shove him all the way down, but they did their best to restrain themselves.

Thankfully, Asriel seemed to have gotten the hint, and with a better angle, he began bobbing his head along Frisk’s cock at a medium pace. They were salty, but there was also the flavor that one could only describe as arousal that drove Asriel to move somewhat faster. He was only doing what he had seen in porn about blowjobs, and he hoped he was doing well. Judging from Frisk’s reactions and noises, he seemed to be doing alright.

As he continued, Asriel trailed a hand to Frisk’s balls, cupping and fondling them a small bit. This caused Frisk to lose it unexpectedly, cumming hard into Asriel’s mouth. Asriel was caught a bit off guard, but he had managed to take a breath before swallowing their seed down his throat. It had the same taste as Frisk’s dick, but it was amplified somewhat, making it delicious enough that Asriel swallowed it all. After about half a dozen throbs and spurts, Asriel could feel them soften as he gave one final lick, leaving Frisk panting hard on the bed.

“H-holy shit…” They gasped. “How did you…?”

Asriel coughed, a small burning in his throat as he tried to answer. “A bit of, um, porn research.”

Frisk let out a breathy giggle before propping themselves back up. They revelled in Asriel’s full form as he stood up, his body slim and sturdy that looked like marble. It wasn’t very buff, but there was some definite definition within his muscles. His own cock was still standing at full length, seeking its own attention, a bead of his own precome on the tip. There was an urge within Frisk, wanting to know what it was like to have such an impressive rod inside of them. It was thick however, and they weren’t sure how much would fit in without hurting them, as they didn’t have any lube to their knowledge. They could use their own spit, but they weren’t sure how much better that would be.

“So, how do you want to continue?” Asriel asked, crawling on top of Frisk again, making them lose their train of thought. He was always the gentle-goat, worrying about Frisk’s concerns before his own. He had a look in his eyes that seemed a bit like silently pleading, hoping whatever they chose next involved his aching erection and it getting some release. Frisk thought for a moment, not wanting to give another blowjob as that seemed too boring. They looked down at their chest, their boobs with their nipples still stiff, and they got an idea.

Frisk gestured for him to come closer, Asriel sitting down on their stomach. He wasn’t too heavy, a bonus of him being mostly magic, and they could still breath as they wrapped their hands around his length. He let out a little moan at the touch, heat permeating from him that warmed up Frisk’s somewhat cold hands. They further guided him to lean forward, lining his cock with their breasts, and once he got the idea, he began thrusting into their chest as Frisk squeezed it with their breasts.

Asriel leaned forward, awkwardly trying to kiss Frisk and only succeeding in just nuzzling their head. As precome spurted out from him, he increased the pace with the slicker friction, Asriel moaning into Frisk’s hair as they occasionally licked his head. He was also very salty with just the hint of sweetness. Eventually, Asriel moved his hands to Frisk’s breasts, massaging them as he helped keep them against his cock. In return, Frisk brought their hands to Asriel’s chest, finding his nipples again under his fur and twisting them slightly.

With the sudden increase in sensation, Asriel let out a long moan as he came, not lasting quite as long as Frisk. His off-white spunk flew onto Frisk’s face, the first rope jumping onto their forehead before the rest splattered around their chin and mouth. They collected as much as they could, enjoying the warm feeling of it on their skin. Once he finally calmed down and slowed his thrusting, Asriel scooted back and began licking some of his seed off of Frisk, giving them a quick kiss and sharing his fluids. Satisfied and spent, Asriel laid down next to Fisk, both of them panting hard in their afterglow.

“That was… Wow.” Asriel whispered.

“Agreed.” Frisk commented.

Once their heartbeats calmed down a bit, Frisk took the initiative of wrapping their arms around Asriel.

“You feeling better Asriel?” They asked.

“Y-yeah.” He answered. “S-so, do you really want to be with me?”

Now that they could think clearly, Frisk took a moment before speaking. 

“Well, I don’t know. I love you a lot, way more than just adoptive siblings, but our relationship could bring a few problems.”

Frisk sighed. They didn’t like doing it, but they had to look at what they were getting into analytically. They knew they wanted to be with Asriel, there was no doubt about that, but it could bring complications. They were adoptive siblings, so while not blood related they would still have problems in public, and they were a human-monster couple, something Frisk has yet to hear about.

“Well, how about we start small then?” It was Asriel who suggested this, making Frisk looked down at him curiously. “We’ll start with our friends and family and work up, see how they accept it and work from there. Who knows, maybe we’ll be the first official human-monster couple?”

“Are you really willing to risk your public image just for us?” Frisk asked him.

“Frisk,” He gave them a long kiss. “I’m willing to risk anything for you. I love you.”

Frisk blushed and smiled at him. They suddenly became aware of the sweat and sticky seed still left on their face, not to mention the stray Asriel hairs that now covered their naked body. “Eugh… I need a bath.” They uncurled from Asriel and got up, making their way towards the door before looking back. “Would you like to join me?”

“Sure! I-I mean, if you’re ok with that.” Asriel stammered as he stood up.

“Of course I am.” They grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers as they got into the bathroom. The single motion itself made Asriel feel excited, his whole body warming up. He was glad to have finally come clean to Frisk, and to know that they loved him back. He just hoped it didn’t bring as many issues as they feared, but he would deal with them when they came up. For now, he settled with Frisk in the warm bathtub, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on their head, the fatigue from sex making them both fall asleep.


	8. You and Me Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people soon find out about Frisk and Asriel’s relationship, ending in a mix of results, followed shortly after by the two having another passionate moment. This chapter is NSFW. 4486 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it took me a long time to finish the most recent chapter due to schoolwork and I may be busy next Friday, so no update next week. Sorry!
> 
> _Original Notes_  
>  _Oh my god its been like two months since I updated this I’m sorry. Junior year plus trying to run an ask blog has kind of taken up a majority of my time. I’m not going to make any promises as to how much more I’ll focus on this, but expect updates to be slow if that wasn’t obvious._

About 15 minutes after getting in, it was Asriel who awoke from the post-coital nap first. He didn’t want to, but his constantly paranoid brain reminded him of what would happen if he and Frisk stayed in the bath too long. Not only did they risk getting sick, but also Toriel or Asgore may check in on them, and he didn’t want to tell his parents that the two of them were together that way.

Asriel stretched his arms, waking up Frisk in a process with a sleepy moan. He wrapped his arms around them, giving an apologetic kiss to their head and lifting them up as he stood up. He stayed in the bath for another minute to let as much water drip out of his fur as he could, then he stepped out and grabbed a couple towels for the both of them. He placed Frisk down gently and wrapped the towel around them. Asriel was about to leave them and walk back to his room and get dressed, but Frisk kept him back with a hand on his wrist, prompting him to pay attention.

“H-hey Az…” Frisk started sleepily. “Can… Can I sleep with you? J-just for a bit.”

Asriel perked up and felt his face warm up at the suggestion, and then he smiled and gave Frisk another kiss.

“Sure, but let’s get some clothes on first in case mom and dad come home.” He answered.

Frisk agreed and then disappeared into their room. A few minutes later, Asriel heard a knock on his door and allowed Frisk in. They were wearing their favorite blue and magenta sweater as well as some plain blue shorts. Asriel couldn’t help and notice just how cute they looked in the androgynous outfit. Drowsily, the two climbed into Asriel’s bed and got themselves comfortable. Frisk cuddled into Asriel, their back against his chest, as he placed his arms around their midriff, continuing the sleep they had to interrupt.

It was another hour and a half before Frisk woke up first this time. Waking up in Asriel’s arms and leaning against his chest felt weird. Not in a bad way, just in a way they never thought they would ever experience. Sleeping with Asriel was already alien to them as it was, but doing so in such an intimate way was just bizarre. They couldn't help but feel butterflies in their chest and warmth seep through their body. As these thoughts ran through Frisk, they didn't notice Asriel had woken up until they felt another kiss behind their ear, causing them to flinch.

“Howdy, Frisk.” He cooed, pulling them closer to his chest.

“Morning Az.” They replied sleepily. The boss monster chuckled, leaving vibrations along Frisk’s back.

“Morning? It’s like two in the afternoon.”

“You know what I meant.” They turned themselves around so they could face Asriel, giving him a pout before they locked their lips with his in a kiss. The two made out, Frisk being the aggressive one and snaking their tongue into Asriel’s mouth, finding his own and mingling with it. Asriel brought his hands down to Frisk’s back, lightly scratching it with his claws and eliciting an involuntary moan from them. Both of them could feel themselves getting aroused again, until they heard the unmistakable sound of the front door closing, causing them to freeze in place.

“Mom and dad are home.” Frisk whispered when they broke apart.

“Oh damn it, what are we going to tell them?” Asriel asked worriedly.

“About us?”

“Yeah. I don’t think they're going to like the fact that their two children suddenly decided to fuck each other on Christmas Day.”

Frisk laughed at the blunt statement, blushing a little at the truth. “Maybe not quite in those words, but I don’t think we should keep it hidden from them either, especially since we have to live with them still.”

“I-I guess you’re right.” Frisk had a point, and Asriel knew that being honest with the two would be better than them finding out some other way, such as catching them in the act. Asriel would die in embarrassment if that ever happened. “Should we tell them now?”

Frisk thought for a while, theorizing the advantages and disadvantages to doing so. “I think it’s probably for the best that we do.” They finally decided, making their way off of Asriel’s bed, stretching as they stood up and shivering as the cold hit their legs. “Shit, forgot I was wearing shorts. You’re so warm!”

Asriel couldn’t help but blush and feel warm inside. “Thanks… C’mon, I want to get this out of the way as soon as possible so I know whether to start packing up or not.”

Frisk scowled at the statement. “Oh come on Azzy, it’s not going to be that bad.”

“Are you sure? What if they disown us, leave us on the streets or worse?”

Frisk grabbed Asriel’s hand and looked at him dead in the eyes. “Asriel, I’ve had to deal with parents who would do such a thing, and Asgore and Toriel aren’t them. They’ll understand, trust me.”

Asriel couldn’t argue with that. He chided himself for not believing in Frisk more and forgetting about their past. To make up for it, he squeezed Frisk’s hand apologetically and led them out of his room. They made their way downstairs where they found the two parental boss monsters watching the beginnings of A Christmas Story. Asriel fidgeted nervously on his feet, not sure how to start the conversation, so instead Frisk took charge.

“Hello mom, dad.” They greeted. Toriel glanced over at them, giving them a welcoming smile.

“Hello, my children.” Toriel responded. “I thought you two may be home, you left the door unlocked.”

“O-oh, sorry about that. We um, had something else on our minds.”

“Too much Christmas excitement, eh?” Asgore chuckled.

“You’re not too far off.” Frisk remarked, before clearing their throat briefly. “Mom, dad, we have something important we would like to announce.”

The parents paused the movie and looked at the children attentively. Frisk intertwined their fingers with Asriel’s and took a deep breath. They shared a glance with Asriel, then they looked back at the parents.

“Asriel and I… We want to be together.”

The parents gave them a confused look.

“As a couple. A romantic couple.” Frisk elaborated. “We talked about it and, despite the risks such a situation will cause, we really do want to be with each other. We just hope you’re ok with it as much as we are.”

When Frisk finished talking, they could feel both their and Asriel’s pulses quicken. They tried to look at Toriel and Asgore, but the anticipation made it hard. Both of the parents were wide eyed, clearly a little surprised at this news, but they didn’t show any signs of immediate disapproval or disappointment. Instead, Toriel chuckled nervously and began speaking.

“Well, this was definitely not what we were expecting.” She began, looking over at Asgore. “But, if you really do want to be together, and you’re willing to go through all the challenges of a relationship, then we’ll be here to support you.”

“However,” Asgore stepped in. “This is a new type of relationship, one between a human and a monster. I think it may be best we don’t make this public quite so soon. We should probably wait until Frisk is done with their main mission beforehand.”

“W-we know, and we unders-stand that.” Asriel stuttered out. “B-but, you’re ok with i-it otherwise?”

Toriel’s smile widened. “Of course we are, Asriel. We had our doubts that you two would end up with anyone else but each other. Just as long as you two stay safe and healthy about it, you have our full support, no matter the technicalities.”

Asriel let out a breath of relief, happy to hear that he wasn’t about to be incinerated by his mother. He looked at Frisk, who smiled back at him with a glint of excitement in their eyes, and then back at his parents.

“Th-thank you guys, thank you so much! You’re the best!” He then ran up and gave both of them hugs, which they returned happily, giggling at seeing this side of Asriel.

“I’m glad you think so.” Asgore said. “Now, would you two like to join us in watching the movie, or do you have other plans?”

“Actually, if you don’t mind,” Frisk started. “Can Azzy and I go out for a bit? There’s something I forgot to buy at the mall.”

Toriel hesitated, glancing again at Asgore, who gave a similar uncertain look. “Well, alright, but try to keep a ‘low profile,’ as they say.”

“We will.” Frisk promised, then turned to Asriel. He didn’t look too thrilled about going out at the moment, so Frisk whispered to him with a wink. “C’mon Asriel, while we’re out, we can grab some stuff for tonight.”

Asriel blushed and nodded as the adults chuckled.

“Good, I’m going to get some actual pants on. Can you call Sans and Papyrus and ask for a ride?”

“Sure.” Asriel agreed, following Frisk up the stairs and disappearing into his room. Now that the two were alone again, Toriel and Asgore let out their own sighs.

“This is going to be rough.” Asgore commented.

“I agree.” Responded Toriel. “But they just looked so happy together. We shouldn’t be so surprised to be honest.”

“Yes, but golly this is going to bring some more complications into their lives. I’m worried for them, Tori.”

“As am I, but as parents we need to trust our children a little bit, and we need to be ready to help them whenever they need it.”

Asgore rubbed his forehead a bit, worry stressing him more than he wanted. He let out a loud, growling sight, startling Toriel. She didn’t say anything as she felt the same kind of stress as him, however. She knew it was going to be hard, but this was Frisk and Asriel they were talking about. They’ve already been through so much, but both the parents were still unsure if they could handle the trials of a very dangerous relationship. Only time would tell.

\---

“Your total is $95.58” Said the unfortunate store clerk who was forced to work on Christmas Day. Frisk pulled out their credit card and paid for the merchandise: two copies of the new hit game, _Hex Champions_. Frisk had completely forgotten about it and was excited to try it out, being a fan of the book series since its creation. Thankfully, this made the perfect excuse for them to take Asriel out on a date, with the promise of dinner afterwards at the new _Texas Roadhouse_.

As Frisk finished their payment, Asriel nudged them a bit to get their attention. Once he had it, Asriel pointed and Frisk followed the direction, their eyes landing on a familiar red-haired woman. Frisk then excitedly realized it was Gillian again, so they grabbed their receipt and bag and made their way over to her.

“Hey, Gillian!” They called out to her, causing her to turn in their direction.

“Oh hey Fri-” She stopped mid sentence as she saw Asriel, but she recomposed herself quickly. “Hi Frisk, A-Asriel.”

“Howdy.” Asriel returned slowly.

“Why’d you leave so early last time? We have so much to catch up on!” Frisk asked cheerfully.

“Huh? Oh you mean over at the _Hot Topic_! Oh it was nothing I just had something to do is all.”

She gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of her head. Frisk and Asriel shared a confused glance, but they decided not to dig any further. Instead, Frisk looked around the store briefly. The place was pretty empty, and the stereos were blasting _Linkin Park_ , meaning they could talk secretively if they wanted to.

“Hey Gillian.” Frisk half-whispered. “We got something exciting to tell you!”

“O-oh?”

“Yeah! We-” Before Frisk could continue, Asriel tapped them on the shoulder with an expression of uncertainty.

“Frisk, can I speak to you privately before you continue?” Asriel asked seriously. Frisk nodded and walked a ways away from Gillian. Asriel noticed that she seemed to slouch a bit as he stepped away, as if she was prepared to defend herself from an attack and just now felt unthreatened. Ignoring that, Asriel turned back to Frisk. “Are you sure we should tell her? I really don't trust her quite as much as you, and mom said for us to keep a low profile.”

“Oh c'mon Az, it's just Gillian.” Frisk explained. “I haven't seen her in years, but I know she can be trusted. I used to always do secret stuff behind teachers’ backs and she never told on me.”

Asriel pursed his lips, still not totally convinced.

“Look, do you think I would be so ready to jump the gun if I didn't know what I was doing? If that were the case, I doubt you’d even be with a soul today.”

Frisk had him there. In defeat, Asriel sighed and gave a curt nod of agreement. Frisk wanted to give him a kiss, but they then remembered they were in public still. They instead gave him a firm hand squeeze and made their way back to Gillian, who began to look tense again.

“So Gillian, that great news I was talking about?” They gestured towards Asriel as they spoke. “Asriel and I have begun dating!”

Gillian immediately froze at that, staring at them with an expression of shock on her face. She said nothing for a few seconds, only uttering a single “Oh.” afterwards. The couple looked at each other, both of them clearly confused.

“Is there something wrong Gillian?” Frisk asked cautiously.

Gillian snapped back to at hearing her name, though she was noticeably twitchier, much like how she was back at _Hot Topic_.

“W-what? N-no! No! Nothing i-is wrong! Uh, hey, I-I just remembered I-I had to g-go somewhere. S-sorry!”And just like that, Gillian dashed out of the store once again, leaving behind on the floor the copies of the _American Sniper_ video game. Asriel picked up the cases, scoffing at both of them.

“Why the hell would she be buying these? This shit’s stupid.” He grumbled.

“I-I’m not quite sure.” Frisk replied. It was very unusual, as the game was known to be just like its movie counterpart in infamy. Frisk didn't remember Gillian to be the conservative type, and they doubted she’d be buying any game if she was. “I suddenly don’t feel so great about my decision.”

“You and me both Frisky.” Asriel responded. He then checked the time on his phone, seeing as the dinner rush hour was upon them. “Oh hey we should go before the restaurant gets full.” And so the two took their games and other merchandise and called up Sans.

\---

The two didn’t think much about what would happen when they arrived at the restaurant. Unsurprisingly, the hostess immediately recognized both Frisk and Asriel, and she instantly began leading them to a booth at the back of the restaurant. They ordered their drinks and were given the complimentary rolls and sweet butter as they tried to decide on what they wanted to eat. A lot of the food seemed to be very filling, country styled food, ranging from steaks to potatoes to even some really heavy salads. Thankfully, there also seemed to be monster variants of the foods, which relieved Asriel.

While the two continued to look at the menus, Asriel couldn’t help but hear whispering to the side of him. Moving his eyes over, Asriel noticed several humans pointing in his direction, laughing and whispering. He recognized a few of them from school, and he couldn't help but get nervous, trying to dig his muzzle deeper into the menu until he realized he looked even more ridiculous. The snickers increased significantly, so they definitely noticed that. Asriel suddenly felt tears pricking at his eyes, and he began to shake slightly. As Frisk went to grab one of the roles, they noticed these vibrations and got very concerned.

“Azzy? Are you ok?” They prompted, gently pulling the menu away from his face. When they noticed the moisture on the fur around his eyes, they knew the answer immediately. “Asriel, what is it?”

Asriel couldn’t talk without sounding like a blubbering mess, so he just made a small gesture over to the table that had been laughing at him. Frisk recognized the humans as a bunch of juniors and seniors from the high school and understood why they would leave Asriel in such a state. Frisk wanted to comfort him, hug and kiss him, tell him not to give a fuck about them, but they didn’t want to risk that much in public. They especially knew that if they did anything like that while these humans were looking at them, it would only lead to trouble. Instead, Frisk stealthily grabbed Asriel's hand underneath the table and gave it a comforting squeeze, making Asriel look at them in the eyes.

“Don’t worry about them Asriel.” Frisk reassured as they smiled. “They’re just jealous of you being so awesome, they need to put you down to make them feel better about themselves.” Frisk hoped that would make him feel better, but it seemed to barely have any effect. “Here, how about after dinner, I show you just how amazing you are, alright? Besides, that's why we bought all that stuff from the pharmacy, isn’t it?”

Asriel gave a chuckle at that, blushing. Finally, he seemed to have recovered enough to speak. “Y-yeah that s-sounds good. Thanks.”

“Of course. Now, do you know what you want?”

And so the two tried to enjoy the rest of their evening, throwing jokes and hilarious moments of the past few years at each other. Thankfully, the humans that were making fun of Asriel left early on, and he became a lot more cheerful. Once they were done, they paid the bill, left a royal tip, and called up Sans to bring them home.

\---

Asriel thought they would never go to sleep, but thankfully Asgore and Toriel had finally gone to bed at around midnight. With the house quiet, save for the calming music coming from the adults’ room, Asriel snuck his way into Frisk’s room. There, Frisk was already waiting for him, laying in their bed in only their underwear, the bottle of lube and one of the condoms they bought in their hands. Asriel wasted no time removing his clothes until he was in the same state of undress as Frisk, crawling onto their bed and straddling them.

“I’ve been waiting all evening for you.” Frisk whispered sensually. “I thought I’d have to take care of myself.”

“As if I’d let that happen.” Asriel replied with a smirk, kissing Frisk as he began to attempt removing their bra again. Thankfully, he seemed to have more success this time, and Frisk’s breasts rolled free. Asriel began to massage them, flicking his thumbs over the nipples, summoning muffled moans and sighs. It didn’t take long after that for both of them to become erect, their tented underwears poking each other. Asriel wanted to continue the foreplay, but he was so pent up that he became impatient. There was an urge in him that wanted Frisk inside of him, and Frisk knew exactly that.

They quickly removed their underwears, their cocks springing free, and their musks mixing in the air. Asriel opened the condom, carefully rolling it onto Frisk’s member as Frisk opened the lube and poured some onto their fingers. They first needed to lube up Asriel, so once he was done with the condom, they gently moved to the side of him. They trailed their finger to his back side until they reached his ass. They gave it a loving squeeze with their uncovered hand as they slowly brought the lubed one inside of him. Asriel froze up at the sudden cold and sensation of being touched there, and Frisk was worried they did something wrong for a moment.

“D-don’t worry Frisky.” Asriel shuddered out. “It’s j-just… C-Cold is all.”

“Are you sure? We can stop right here if-”

Asriel put a finger to their lips. “I’m fine, just a little shocked. You can go ahead.”

And Frisk did just that, their finger sliding into him with surprising ease. The cold quickly turned warm as Frisk finger-fucked Asriel for a short bit, making sure his entire entrance was slippery enough. They curled their finger and ended up poking at Asriel's prostate, causing him to bleat at the sudden jolt of pleasure, his dick twitching and spurting out some pre. Frisk giggled at themselves as Asriel blushed harder. After that, Frisk retracted their finger from Asriel’s innards and faced Asriel.

“Any particular position you want me to take you in?” Frisk asked, placing some more lube onto their own cock.

Asriel could barely think at this point, but he managed to rasp out a suggestion. “H-how about missionary? I want to be able to see you fucking me for the first time.”

 _How sweet_ , Frisk thought, smiling and sliding off the bed, allowing Asriel to be sprawled out across it. He then brought his knees up to his chest, exposing his lubed up entrance to Frisk, his throbbing member pointing towards him. Frisk took a moment to admire Asriel, seeing him in such a submissive position that they never would’ve expect from the boss monster. In fact, they never imagined to see anyone like this below them, monster or otherwise. Despite his meek personality, Asriel always gave off this aura that made him feel more in charge of any situation. He didn’t have this aura as a kid, and it made teenage him all the more hot to Frisk.

Tired of delaying themselves, Frisk leaned over Asriel, giving him a quick kiss on his chest before taking a hold of themselves. They lined their cock with Asriel’s twitching pucker, Asriel shivering in anticipation despite his hot body temperature.

“Deep breath, Azzy.” Frisk told him.

Asriel did just that, taking in as much air as he could as Frisk pushed themselves into him with a grunt. Asriel gave a little yelp as he was entered, followed by the hiss of an exhale through clenched teeth. The feeling of having something bigger than a finger shoved up his ass was hard to describe. It was painful, yes, but it was also very pleasurable, causing his dick to surge and release another spurt of pre. There was also a third feeling, one Asriel assumed was from pressure, but it was difficult to pinpoint and it just amplified the other two feelings significantly.

“A-are you ok?” Frisk asked, suddenly frantic. “I-I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Asriel gasped as the sensations subsided, allowing him to find his voice. “N-no, not too much. I-I’m fine, really. Just… G-give me time to adjust.”

Frisk grimaced at hearing him struggle, but they listened to him and just stayed still, despite the sudden temptation to just start mercilessly fucking him. Instead, they leaned over Asriel and gave him another kiss, this time right on one of his nipples, a small moan escaping his lips at the feather light tickling from it. They then flicked their tongue over it, hoping to help him relax just a bit more.

“G-golly, do that anymore, a-and I may just cum b-before you even fuck me.” Asriel commented, making Frisk chuckle.

After a couple minutes, Asriel finally gave the OK for Frisk to begin moving. They pulled back their cock slowly, a noticeable squishing noise being heard, before they thrusted as much as they could into Asriel again. He let out another loud moan, this time feeling more pleasure than pain. Frisk themselves was having trouble keeping their voice down, already feeling so close at just the second thrust. He was so tight, so warm, so fucking good.

It took a few clumsy tries, but Frisk finally got a rhythm of thrusting that both of them were satisfied. Every time they rammed their member into Asriel’s ass, their boobs bounced along with the motion. After wrapping his legs around their back, Asriel gave into the temptation and grabbed onto them, feeling every movement they made as Frisk continued to fuck him. They felt softer for some reason, bigger even. Asriel felt himself get close just at the mere touch of them, as did Frisk.

When Frisk felt like they couldn’t hold back anymore, they leaned forward, locking themselves in another deep, passionate kiss with Asriel. His sweat covered sheen and pleading and lustful eyes made Frisk absolutely melt into him. Shortly after, they gave one final, deep thrust as they came into the condom. They groaned into the kiss as their seed filled up the plastic, both them and Asriel able to feel the intense heat despite the cover. Asriel whined a little when it ended, his own climax yet to be reached, but that was quickly fixed as Frisk darted one of their hands down to his throbbing cock, giving it several tugs before it finally released all over their hand and Asriel’s crotch-fur.

Once Asriel had no more to give, Frisk crawled up and rested on him, both of them panting hard and deeply, trying to regain their grip on reality. Asriel could’ve just fallen asleep right then and there, but he began to feel his cum dry up and mat his fur. Frisk thankfully took notice as well and got off of him, taking off the condom still on them and throwing it away as they stretched. They felt dirty, tired, and happy all at the same time as the reality finally hit them. They just had their virginity taken from Asriel, and they couldn’t be any more joyful. Asriel felt equally as pleased.

“That was…” Asriel huffed out. “I didn’t think I’d enjoy that as much as I did.”

“I'm glad you did.” Frisk replied. “I didn't hurt you too badly did I?”

“W-well, I do ache a bit, but that’s to be expected.” Asriel brought a hand down to his crotch, feeling the already crusty and tangled hairs and groaning. “Ugh, next time I think I’m gonna wear my own condom to avoid this.”

Frisk chuckled as they walked back over to Asriel, helping him up and gesturing him towards the bathroom to help clean him up. As they took their well needed shower, Asriel began thinking. He’s always heard the stories of how sex doesn't always mean people love each other, but at this moment Asriel felt nothing but absolute passion and devotion for Frisk. This was definitely what he wanted, the void he had been feeling in his life now mostly filled. He couldn’t wait for the day where their love could become public. If only he knew just how soon that moment actually was.


	9. Friiiiiisk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dreemurrs make their way to Mettaton’s New Year’s Party, excited to see them hit it off with another great year. However, Asriel’s loneliness gets the better of him, making him do something that does not please anyone. 4310 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I forgot to post last week which is why there wasn't an update, my bad.
> 
> _Original Notes_   
>  _So I wanted to finish this before New Year’s cause of how fitting it would be, but I got like really busy/lazy. Anyways, what’s a love story without a little angst, am I right?_

Asriel walked over to the mailbox, enjoying the crunching of the snow underneath his feet. It reminded him of the times he used to go to Snowdin as a child, aside from the fact that he wore shoes now so his feet didn't freeze quite so easily. It was still a nice feeling, even after all these years, to feel anything beneath him at all. Roots and leaves were not good substitutes for paws.

Arriving at his destination, Asriel slipped in the key and turned it, opening the box and allowing him to dig its contents out. He was rather surprised, though not very happy, for the first thing his hands found was a very sticky, glittery, pink letter on the top. This was followed by three other letters in a similarly annoying state. He groaned as he pulled out each of the letters, knowing exactly who sent them and why they were to be sent. After his hand became absolutely slimy and sticky with all the glitter glue, Asriel resorted to using telekinetic magic to hold them. It worked to some extent, but it really restricted his concentration, making the trip back home slower than the one out.

When Asriel finally got home and placed the letters upon the kitchen island, let out a deep breath. He cradled his head and groaned as he felt a sudden headache grow. He really needed to work on using kinetic magic and not harm his brain. Thankfully, the headache ceased a bit as he heard footsteps approach him from behind, followed by warm, sweater covered arms wrapping around his torso. Asriel chuckled as his face warmed up.

“Howdy, Frisk.” Asriel greeted softly. “You enjoy your nap?”

Frisk mumbled something into his back, but Asriel couldn’t understand what they said. He turned around to face them, holding them in a hug as they repeated themselves.

“I missed your warm fur.” They admitted. “You’re just like a big, fluffy, living teddy bear.”

Asriel gave an apologetic kiss on the top of their head. “I’m sorry about that. I’ll make sure to be there when you wake up next time.”

“You better.” They looked up at Asriel, admiring his shimmering gold eyes. Asriel himself swam in the slight chestnut brown that glowed from Frisk’s before leaning down and connecting his lips to theirs. Frisk took them with enthusiasm, already diving into his mouth and tracing their tongue around his fangs. Asriel shivered, trying to pull them closer to him, before they were interrupted by a stern throat-clearing. Asriel’s eyes went wide with surprise as he spotted Toriel behind Frisk, followed shortly after by him peeling off of Frisk in embarrassment.

“While I’m not against you two showing your love for each other,” Toriel stated. “Please keep such affection more private. I’m sure you’d rather not have your mother see the two of you make out.”

She wasn't wrong there, and both Frisk and Asriel turned away from her, looking for something else to distract themselves from the moment. Toriel gave a chuckle, taking pride in embarrassing her children, before walking up behind Asriel to examine the mail. She grimaced as she spotted the pink glitter surrounding it.

“I see Mettaton has sent his party invitations.” Toriel remarked, turning to look for something to handle the letters. “You two have outfits prepared, correct?”

“Yep! I'm gonna wear that dress that Asriel made me, I’m sure everyone would love to see that.”

“Aw, how sweet. And what about you, Asriel?”

“Oh, uh… I don’t know to be honest.” Asriel didn’t have any spare formal attire he could wear, and anything Asgore could loan him would be too big. He didn’t like making formal clothes either, as they required a ridiculous about of work and detail to look right.

“H-how about you pick me a suit, Frisk?” He suggested.

“Sure! We can head over to the mall after I get something to eat.” Frisk agreed.

“Not so fast, my children.” Toriel interjected. “Remember, we need to still keep your relationship somewhat hidden. You may still go shopping for a suit, but I must accompany you as a precaution.”

Frisk and Asriel both groaned at this. She was right, which was the annoying part, so they had to agree. Once the three were fueled up on lunch, they made their way to the mall and got prepared for the upcoming party.

\---

“Huh, for a cheap suit, it sure does make me look good.” Asriel said for like the third time by now. Finding a suit that fit him at the mall was not that hard, but finding one that all three of them could decide on was actually quite difficult. They tried looking for colors that matched Frisk’s dress, but there were just no blues that did the trick. All the other suits were either too fancy or too dull until they found the one.

The suit was a three-piece one with an emerald green vest and tie, as well as a complimentary handkerchief. When Asriel looked at himself in the mirror with it for the first time, he actually thought he looked hot, hell maybe borderline sexy. When he showed it to Frisk and Toriel on him, they both agreed it looked great. Frisk’s confirmation came more from their bright blush and them covering their face than their words.

After they bought the suit, Asriel couldn’t help but be excited to wear it again. Thankfully, the following week went by quickly, especially with Frisk now “entertaining” Asriel for a majority of his waking hours and vice versa. He stood in the bathroom with Frisk, grooming himself alongside them and taking a moment to admire the both of them.

“Yes, you look very sexy Asriel.” Frisk commented. “It was hard for me not to just jump on you in the mall.”

“Frisk, thinking of such a lewd act in a public place? Scandalous!” Asriel chuckled, filing his growing horns and claws.

“Oh please it wouldn’t have been anything like that… maybe. It would’ve been more like… a big, long kiss or something.”

It was now Asriel’s turn to blush as images swam through his head. Unfortunately, as soon as they came, something else interrupted Asriel’s thoughts, making his blush recede and letting out a disappointed sigh. Frisk noticed his change in attitude immediately. “What’s wrong Asriel?”

“I-I just remembered. We… won’t be able to hang out a lot during this party.” Asriel responded gloomily.

Frisk placed down the brush they were using and looked at him. “What do you mean? I mean yeah we can’t be lovey-dovey, but we can still hang out.”

“It’s not just that.” Asriel began to scratch at his paws, a habit he had developed when he remembered something bad. “You remember that date over at the _‘Roadhouse?_ And how those people laughed at us?”

Frisk suddenly understood and put a reassuring smile on. “Azzy, it’s not going to be like that. People expect us to be together. In their eyes, it’ll just be two siblings spending time with each other.”

“Y-yeah but… what if they’re right to laugh at us? What if this doesn’t work out?”

“If what doesn’t work out?”

“Us. This relationship. What if we’re making a mistake? I don’t want to sabotage your work just to be your boyfriend.”

“Azzy…” Frisk looked at him square in the eyes. They then pulled him down suddenly, forcing him into a quick but deep kiss, before releasing him and making eye contact again.

“It will work. I’m determined to make this work, and so should you.” Frisk released him and returned to doing their hair. “However, I think for tonight, maybe we should keep our reactions platonic, especially in a place with so many people, not to mention probably a few newspeople.”

Asriel looked back at Frisk, seeing the serious look in their partially closed eyes, then sighed. “Yeah… Yeah, you’re right.”

Frisk smiled and gave Asriel a hug. “C’mon, let’s not have this ruin our fun tonight, alright? Besides, there’s definitely going to be karaoke there, and I am not missing you singing along to your edgy rock music.”

Asriel’s face turned annoyed. “Ok, I get I listen to a lot of punk rock and metal, but you don’t have to keep teasing me about them.”

“Oh you love it.”

\---

The Dreemurrs arrived at the Mettamansion about 10 minutes before the actual party started. They had Papyrus drive them in one of Mettaton’s fancy limousines, despite Toriel and Asgore’s repeated requests not to. As he drove up to the space reserved just for him, covered in all sort of obnoxious colors, Sans and Mettaton were both there to greet them. Mettaton was wearing the only formal-wear he had, which was really just a pink tuxedo Alphys made for him. Sans was surprisingly also in formal-wear, dressed in a black suit that made him look like a small mafia boss. Everyone scrambled out of the car and began their greetings.

“Ah, the Dreemurrs! Our guests of honor.” Mettaton began, shaking everyone’s hands, especially Frisk’s. “It’s especially great to have our ambassador here this time around! Oh, the dress you’re wearing is marvelous! Where did you get it?”

“I’ll give you a guess.” Frisk responded, tilting their head to gesture towards Asriel, who blushed in response. Mettaton turned towards the teen boss-monster and chuckled.

“Oh, of course, I should’ve figured. Did he ever tell you him and I had an outfit-making competition?”

“Yeah, for Undyne and Alphys’ wedding. He told me before the ceremony.”

“Hey, what do you say we go inside?” Sans suggested, interrupting the conversation. “I don’t know about you but I’m a little **chilled to the bone.** ”

Papyrus let out an audible groan and Mettaton clapped his hands several times in revelation. “Oh yes of course! My apologies darlings, I forget you humans and monsters can actually feel temperature. Now come, come! I bet everyone wants to meet you, especially you Frisk and Asriel!”

Frisk and Asriel gave a withering glance to each other, silently passing a message. As Mettaton led the group to the entrance, Frisk ran up to the robot. “Mettaton, I need to talk to you.”

“Oh yes, yes! I know exactly what you mean, Frisky.” Mettaton summoned a notebook and pen from somewhere and began writing. “Now, how should we announce your relationship, through the opening speech, or may I suggest a romantic duet during karaoke? Oh! You two should sing one of those High School Musical duets. Of course, it would come right at the end an-”

“Mettaton, hush!” Frisk whispered hurriedly, looking around them while snatching the notebook from him. He looked at them confused. “Listen to me closely. You are NOT, under any circumstance, allowed to mention the relationship between me and Asriel as anything more than platonic, ok? This is NOT something that should be public yet.”

“But dear, this is the perfect chance! The first human-monster couple being announced with all this press coverage, it’ll be all over the local news! Maybe even nationwide!”

“And that’s the issue!” Frisk hissed back, determination plastered on their face. “Letting something like this out could sabotage all we worked for, alright? I know you’re excited, we all are, but we can’t let this out yet. If any of it slips out from you, I’m fully willing to no longer be a sponsor of yours.”

Mettaton pouted at that, then looked towards everyone else for confirmation. Asriel gave Mettaton a glare, and the parents both nodded sternly. Even Papyrus had a sympathetic yet pleading look on his eyes. Mettaton sighed in resignation.

“Oh, very well. That is a shame, but if you think it’s for the best.” He then quickly recomposed himself. “Enough dawdling, we have a party to host!”

\---

It didn’t take long for everyone else to finally arrive at the party. A mix of monsters and humans of all sorts came, even those that Mettaton didn’t specifically invite. Frisk couldn’t conceal their joy at seeing such an event take place. It was like the moment at the coffee shop but amplified, resulting in a big grin plastered on their face.

“Ah yes, isn’t it wonderful Frisk darling?” Mettaton said. “This is the biggest New Year’s Party I’ve hosted yet, and it’s all thanks to your work.”

“Oh please, don’t be so modest MTT.” Frisk chuckled. “Everyone played a part.”

“But you see, reasons like that is why I say that this was your doing. You always share the credit, why not let the spotlight shine on only you for a bit ?”

Frisk made a face at that. “Because I’m working against selfish ideals, not with.”

“Right, right of course. Now, if you excuse me, I believe it’s time we hit this party off!” And with that statement, Mettaton made his way towards the podium. Several cameras were already pointed towards him, prompting him to blow a kiss over to them. To his left were the Dreemurrs, and to his right were the Skelebros, Alphys, Undyne, and Napstablook. It was the first time Frisk had actually taken a moment to stop and appreciate all their friends and family together again. It filled them with even more happiness.

“Attention everyone! Beauties, gentle-beauties, and all non-binary beauties! I would like to give an announcement before we start.” Mettaton called into the microphone, grabbing everyone’s attention. “Thank you. Welcome everyone to the third MTT New Year’s Party! I am pleased to announce that this year, we are graced with the presence of monster-kind’s savior and our favorite ambassador, Frisk T. Dreemurr!”

Everyone turned towards Frisk and began cheering and clapping. Several pictures were taken, and Frisk couldn’t help but blush at the attention. They gave a modest wave, and the grin they had prior was still there.

“Yes lovelies, without this wonderful human being right here, we wouldn’t be able to have parties like this! Of course, we can’t forget to give credit to the family that decided to raise them and our ex-royalty. Give a hand for Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel Dreemurr!”

Another series of applause rang out in the ballroom as two of the three boss-monsters gave semi-synchronized bows. Asriel gave a nervous wave, feeling a little antsy at the sudden attention. Thankfully, Mettaton grabbed back the audience’s attention quickly.

“For those of you who are new here, these three wonderful members were the rulers of monster kind during our dark time in the Underground. Though their actions questionable at times, their intentions were good, and we are so glad to have all three of them here with us.” Mettaton took a small pause before continuing. “Now with all the honorable mentions finished, I believe it is time for us to begin this fabulous party! Grillby, Catty, and Bratty will be in the kitchen with food and drinks, and Blooky and I will be hosting Karaoke in one of the nearby party rooms. If you are lost, please ask one of the Royal Dogs for directions, they’ll be wandering around the house to help guide and protect you. At 11:50, everyone please gather back here in preparation to celebrate the new year!”

Everyone gave one last series of applause as Mettaton bowed and sauntered off the stage. Once he was off, everyone split off into their groups to initiate the party. Almost immediately, a series of humans and young monsters began to crowd around Frisk before they even made it off the stage. They were quite surprised, but they guessed they shouldn't be, as this was the first time in years that they were in Ebott for one of Mettaton’s parties. Everyone had heard about Frisk, and they no doubt wanted to hear their story firsthand.

Asriel had noticed this as well and began to get irritated. Part of him wanted to walk up to the group and shoo them off so he could spend the time he wanted to with Frisk. He was about to do just that before remembering he wasn’t supposed to hang out with them this evening. Or at least that he was just supposed to keep any interaction between him and them platonic. However, what Asriel wanted to do was far from platonic.

Asriel thought back to what Mettaton had mentioned earlier. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to sing a romantic duet with Frisk, or take them on the dance floor and sweep them off their feet. Unfortunately, it didn't seem he could even have a simple chat with them as the crowd around Frisk gradually grew bigger. No, Asriel just had to deal with not having them tonight, which immediately ruined his night.

In search for consolation, Asriel remembered that John and Dave said they would be at the party. Hopeful for some solace from his disappointment, Asriel began to explore the place for the two of them. Before long he found them on one of the benches along the side of the ballroom. Unfortunately, instead of finding them available, the two of them were stuck together by the lips. Even from the distance Asriel was at, he could easily make out the two making out with each other, and the upset feeling in Asriel’s stomach grew to full on sadness and loneliness.

As Asriel watched his best friends getting more action than him, the Dogi couple walked by them. The two humans broke off for a moment and got the dogs’ attention. Asriel couldn’t tell exactly what they said, but when they were done, Dogamy pointed towards a room on the second floor. When they left, John and Dave made their way up to it. Asriel could only assume what they planned to do in there, but seeing as no one else was upstairs, Asriel assumed the worst. This caused him to blush and only made his loneliness worse. Frustrated, Asriel made his way to the kitchen.

Thankfully Mettaton seemed to know exactly what Asriel liked. When he got to the kitchen, he found an untouched plate of sweet-and-salty underground snails. They were Asriel’s comfort food, and comfort was exactly what he needed, so he piled a few of them onto a plate and sat down at the bar. Grillby was there pouring a few drinks as Asriel arrived. He noticed the resigned face on the ex-prince and looked at him with empathy. Without much thought, Grillby turned around and prepared for Asriel a drink. Asriel didn’t notice him doing so until the drink was slid in front of him.

“Oh… Thanks Grillby.” Asriel sighed, the fire monster giving him a nod. Asriel took a quick look at the drink. It wasn’t anything alcoholic, just a regular arnold palmer. However, there was a weird feeling Asriel directed towards the drink, like he wanted it to be something stronger.

_Don’t be stupid_ , he thought to himself. _You already hate yourself enough, you don’t need alcohol to make it worse._

As Asriel began to nibble on the snails, he took a glance to the left of him, surprised to find Mettaton sitting next to him. He seemed to be staring at something, and following the direction, Asriel found exactly who he was staring at. In the room next to the kitchen stood Papyrus, surrounded by a bunch of little humans and monsters. Papyrus was putting on some sort of show, filled with a variety of dramatic poses and gestures, as the kids watched in awe and amazement. No wonder Mettaton was looking at him.

“Jeez, the world is just out to taunt me today.” Asriel mumbled.

“Whaaaa? What do you mean asseal?” Replied a slurred voice. Asriel soon found that voice to be Mettaton, who turned around to face the boss-monster with a martini in his hands and several empty glasses next to him.

“W-what?” Asriel asked, a little surprised. “Oh, I-I didn’t think you could hear me Mettaton… Wait, are you drunk?”

Instead of an immediate reply, Mettaton chuckled loudly. “I may haf had a drank or two or… sfen.” He let out another chorus of tipsy laughter. “W-what’s with you? Why the **long face**? Oh ho ho!”

At this point, Asriel couldn’t help but also feel annoyed, and not just at the bad pun. There was something in his head calling to him, directing his attention to the glass in Mettaton’s hand. What are you doing? Asriel asked himself. Mettaton noticed his staring, and made a sudden call to Grillby.

“Hey, **hot dude**! Git me another drink! Someshing lesh fancy!” He called out enthusiastically, which was immediately greeted with a mug of beer.

“You look like shit, Asgore. Here.” The robot handed the mug to Asriel, who took it hesitantly. He looked down at the foaming drink, and then back at the robot.

“But Mettaton, I’m not old enough for this.” Asriel reasoned, despite his background urges.

“Bullshith! Everyone deservth a good drink. C’moooooooon, Toriel doesn’t have to knoooow!”

Asriel wanted to protest, hell he SHOULD have been protesting. Instead, he looked down at the drink again and cautiously took a sip. It didn’t taste as bad as he expected. In fact, it almost tasted and felt like a snail drink, save for the burning sensation in Asriel’s throat that made him cough. Otherwise, it tasted pretty great.

_This isn’t right. I should stop._ He scolded himself, but it seemed his emotions led him to be on autopilot. Soon enough, he took another sip. This time, his throat didn’t hurt as badly, so he took another and another…

\---

“And with the last of his abilities, Asriel rose into the air and summoned the power of all the souls in the underground. And with this power, he shattered the barrier, releasing all of monster kind into the world. And that is how, with the help of my brother, we brought monsters and humans together again.”

As Frisk finished their story, the audience gave them cheers and applause. It wasn’t hard to tell it, as they had to explain it multiple times to the many countries they visited. Because of this, they became rather efficient with telling it, as it was only a half an hour into the party, leaving plenty of time for them to hang out with Asriel.

“Alright, that’s all I have time for.” Frisk announced. “Besides, this isn’t my party, and I’m sure there are other things you all want to do, so let’s go have some fun!”

One final cheer was given off before the group surrounding Frisk split off, allowing them a second to breathe. They enjoyed seeing so many people so enthusiastic about their work, but after five years of doing it, things got tiring. All they wanted to do now what spend the evening with their adoptive brother. They began to search for the boss-monster, but before they got far, they could feel something jump on them from behind.

“Friiiiiisk!” Yelled a slurred voice. Frisk stumbled as they tried to turn around, barely managing to steady themselves to avoid falling. Their assaulter was none other than Asriel, but something wasn’t right.

“Asriel? Are you ok?” They inquired.

Asriel gave a loud chuckle, prompting a few heads to turn to him. “Me? I’m juth fucking FANTATHLIC! I’ve newer better!”

This wasn’t good. Asriel was acting too open and too many people were watching. If this kept up, acting romantically normally at the party would be the least of their issues.

“Asriel, whatever is happening you need to stop.” Frisk whispered to him. “Otherwise we-”

A sudden smell hit Frisk, one that made their face instantly scrunch up in disgust. “Asriel, holy shit are you drunk!?”

Asriel smiled at them goofily and grabbed their ass with one of his paws, causing them to squeak. “I may haf had a drink… But, who caaaares? All that matters is how THEXY you look.”

Now it was blatantly obvious people were staring at them, and Frisk began to get extremely worried, not to mention very pissed at Asriel. They had to find a way to diffuse the situation, but it looked like they were out of luck.

“Asriel why the fuck are you drunk?” They whispered angrily.

“Mettittyton said it was ok!” He answered in a carefree manner. “But c’mooooon Frisk. How bout you and I go upstairs and fuck?”

“Asriel, NO!”

But the damage was already down. Now, almost everyone in the room was watching the scene of Asriel trying to make advances onto Frisk. There was no way their relationship was going to be secret now. To make matters worse, Asriel was now trying to make for a kiss with Frisk. Thankfully, this action was stopped short as he fell forward onto them, passing out.

Frisk was stunned. They weren't sure what to do with their drunk boyfriend passed out in their hands, and everyone around them staring. Several of the faces had clear disgust on them, and others looked confused. Suddenly, Frisk heard a magical crackling, and right beside them appeared Sans here to save the day.

“Alright everyone, show’s over.” He announced to the crowd. “Clearly we have an issue here and we’ll get it fixed as soon as possible.”

He grabbed Frisk, and immediately the three of them were teleported back out in the parking lot, right next to Papyrus’ limo. Papyrus was already inside, as well as Toriel and Asgore.

“I’ll get Asriel home while you explain what happened to those two.” Sans explained to Frisk, gesturing towards their parents. “ **Goat** luck kid.”

And as Sans blinked away, Frisk made their way slowly into the vehicle. It wasn’t until they sat between the parental monsters that they finally began to sob. Toriel and Asgore tried to comfort them, but it only seemed to make them cry more.

_Asriel, you fucking idiot!_ They thought angrily. Things were not looking well for neither their future, nor the future of monsters.


	10. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Asriel talk about last night, as well as his parents. The couple then have another talk about a past friend. 2416 words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry there wasn't an update last week, completely forgot.
> 
> _Original Notes:_   
>  _A little shorter than what I’ve been writing recently, but there wasn’t a lot I had planned for this chapter. Thanks to[thunders29](thunders29.tumblr.com) for helping me proofread and being a supportive friend._

_This was it. This was the moment Frisk and Asriel had been waiting for. No turning back now. They stepped out from backstage and walked to the podium, greeted with applause from the crowd. They both waved, and once the crowd calmed down, Frisk cleared their throat and began speaking._

_“Ladies, Gentlemen, and Non-Binaries, thank you for coming here today.” They began. “Today I would like to talk about the laws regarding relationships between monsters and humans. For over five years, monster-human relations have brought so many wonderful things to the entire world, however in spite of all this, tetraphobia continues to grow.”_

_The audience murmured a bit, some murmurs of approval, and others of disgust. When they settled down, Frisk continued._

_“It is because of this that I wish to talk to you about passing and supporting another law to help bring more peace to this country. Granted, it will have to start here in Ebott and Olympia, but eventually we hope to make it a passed law in the entire United States, and soon the world. That law I would like to talk to is one, once again, involving human-monster relations, specifically romantic and sexual relatio-”_

_A loud sound rang out and Asriel froze. Time seemed to stop, even though he could clearly see people moving in front of him. They seemed to be in a panic. He looked over to the side, but instead of finding Frisk beside him, all he saw was a puddle of blood at the podium, Frisk’s signature sweater floating on it. Confused, Asriel began looking around for them, and that’s when he saw a shadowy figure holding something shining. Upon further inspection, Asriel saw it was a gun, and that’s when it clicked. Before he could do anything else, another gunshot rang out, and it all went black._

\---

Asriel awoke with a loud gasp, fear clutching his soul and showing no signs of receding. As he panted hard, he looked around, expecting to see the same puddle of blood he saw in his dream. Thankfully, all he saw was his bed underneath to him, as well as his desk, his computer and sewing supplies on top of it.

Once he calmed down from the shock of his nightmare, Asriel cradled his head as a sharp pain coursed through it. Hell, his whole body felt like shit. He tried to remember what exactly caused this to happen, but he just couldn’t. Instead, his body reminded him just how close he was to making a mess on his bed if he didn’t start moving.

Despite his body’s protests, Asriel dashed to the bathroom and opened the toilet bowl just in time. His whole body convulsed as it ejected whatever he had yet to absorb into the ceramic bowl, which wasn’t much. This lead to the vomit being mostly stomach acids and leftover chunks of who knows what. Suffice to say, it wasn’t a pretty sight.

This went on for a few minutes until all that was left for Asriel to cough up was mucus. He flushed the toilet one last time and slumped against it, panting. His whole body felt weak and exhausted, even though he just woke up. Ignoring his headache, he tried to remember just what had happened last night. It wasn’t a fun night, he knew that. He also knew he went into the kitchen, got food, then met Mettaton and then…

“Asriel?” Called a voice outside the bathroom. The teen looked up, fear suddenly gripping his chest.

_Oh shit I got drunk!_ Asriel remembered.

He hoped he didn’t do anything bad while he was in that state, but he just couldn’t remember. Slowly, Asriel got up and walked out of the bathroom to find Frisk right in the loft. They were still in their pajamas, their hair a mess, and their eyes droopier than usual. When they saw Asriel, he expected their eyes to be filled with that glint of joy they usually had. However, the spark didn’t appear. Instead, a glossy look came over them, as if they were crying. Asriel walked up to hug them, but they immediately backed away.

“Frisk, what’s wrong?” Asriel asked. “It’s m-”

“Why?” Frisk responded quietly.

“What?”

They then exploded with emotion. “Why did you do that? Why did you get drunk and try to hit on me? What were you thinking? I thought you knew what was at stake here!”

Asriel was stunned, his headache pounding and throbbing now as he heard the distraught words from the crying human. Turns out, he did do something bad. In fact, he did the worst thing he could’ve ever done, and he didn’t know what to do. Instead he slumped against the wall and began to sob as well.

The two continued to cry agonizing sounds of regret for a while. It was Frisk who stopped first and took action, slowly walking up to Asriel and hugging him tightly. Asriel slowly returned it, sobbing into Frisk’s shoulder now. He gripped them as if they were being taken away from him, making them barely able to breathe. He kept whispering “I’m sorry,” in their ear.

“C’mon Asriel.” Frisk whispered. “We need to talk.”

Asriel sniffed and nodded. The couple stood up and walked into Frisk’s room, settling in a cuddle on the bed. They waited a few more minutes for Asriel to get the rest of his emotions out of his system before Frisk spoke up again.

“I guess my first question is… Why?”

Asriel looked at them confused, but slowly realized what they meant and cleared his throat.

“I-I guess… Because you were swarmed by so many other people, I got a little jealous and lonely. I tried to find John and Dave so they could distract me, but they went off to some other room to do… Probably each other.”

Frisk gave a small chuckle. “Why were you jealous?”

“I… I-I don’t know. I guess I’m just really clingy. Like, I don’t want you to leave me ever. Does that make sense?”

Frisk sighed and nodded, lightly scratching one of Asriel’s ears. “Yes, I get that. I feel the same way sometimes, especially when you’re off at school. I promise you though, I’m not going to leave you. I’m your datemate, and you’re my boyfriend. We’re going to keep it that way, no matter what it takes.”

Asriel let out some satisfactory bleats under his breath from Frisk’s affection. “Th-thanks. That’s very comforting. I-I know I shouldn’t have done that, but my emotions got the best of me.”

“Speaking of getting the best of you,” Frisk inquired. “How many drinks did you have exactly?”

“Uh, I think Mettaton gave me… One?”

Frisk let out a scoff. “One? How the hell did a big boss monster like you get drunk after one drink? I don’t even think Grillby had _Balkan 176_ there.”

Asriel thought for a moment. “I guess… Because we’re mostly made of magic, we get drunk a lot faster? That would explain how Mettaton got drunk so quick after his speech.”

“Wait, Mettaton got drunk? How? Isn’t he an artificial robot?”

“Well he does have a natural monster soul, we can’t forget that.”

Frisk scoffed again. “That still doesn’t explain how he got drunk.”

Asriel let out a chuckle. “Yeah, it doesn’t. Who knows?”

Asriel then turned to Frisk and gave them a kiss on the top of their head.

“Frisk, I really am sorry about last night. I know that’s not going to fix the dent I put into our operations, but I at least want to fix the dent it put into our relationship.”

Frisk sighed and leaned into the monster. “While I’m still pissed at how this is going to affect us politically, I accept your apology. Just, please find another way to deal with your sorrow that isn’t alcohol or drugs.”

“Oh! What if we got one of those body-sized pillows and had a picture of you printed on it!”

Frisk blushed heavily and tossed a playful punch at Asriel. “No! There’s no way we’re doing that!”

Even in their now flustered state, Frisk couldn’t help but laugh at the idea. They could just imagine Asriel trying to make out with the object, which just made them laugh harder. The couple’s laughter was interrupted by a low growl coming from Asriel.

“Oh right, after today’s episode, my body probably would like refilling.” Asriel explained, blushing.

Frisk scrunched their eyebrows together. “I don’t get it, I thought you guys just absorbed food like magic or something. How could you vomit or have your stomach growl?”

Asriel shrugged. “Beats me. That’s a question for Alphys. Anyways, I guess as another apology, I’ll go make us some breakfast?”

Frisk nodded and gave the monster a hug. “That would be lovely. See you downstairs in a bit Azzy.”

Asriel returned the hug, giving a kiss on Frisk’s cheek as well. “See you Frisky. Love you.”

\---

While the encounter with Frisk that morning had quite a pleasant ending, it didn’t last long as the very unpleasant beginning of the encounter with Asriel’s parents ensued. While he was frying up some eggs for him and Frisk, Asriel was called to attention by a stern throat clearing. Asriel froze, slowly turning around. Sure enough, the two big boss monster parents stood behind him in the kitchen.

“Asriel Cardinal Dreemurr,” Toriel began. “What in the name of monsterkind were you thinking? Not only did you get drunk five years under age, you tried to non-consensually procreate with Frisk! In public of all things! What do you have to say for yourself?”

Asriel was taken aback by his mother’s anger, tears already threatening to spill again. He looked at his father for help, who replied with a sigh.

“Your mother’s right son.” He said. “It was a very foolish thing you did last night. It may very well threaten our political standing. However, I do hope you’ve learned your lesson and will never do it again.”

“Y-yes dad, mom.” Asriel stammered out. “I-I’m sorry.”

Asgore gave a soft smile, but Toriel’s eyes were still ablaze and her expression stern. “Sorry or not, I believe this still calls for some punishment. You are grounded from going out with Frisk, or doing anything… **Frisky** with Frisk, alright? For one week.”

Asriel’s teen side wanted to argue, as well as his libido. Thankfully, his conscience knew better than to argue with his mother, especially after last night. He nodded and accepted the punishment, turning back to his eggs to make sure they didn’t get burnt.

\---

“While I don’t blame her for doing so, I kind of feel attacked myself.” Frisk commented as they sat in Asriel’s room.

They had just gotten word of Asriel’s punishment and they felt it was a little unfair. Not only was Asriel being denied sexual relief, but so was Frisk. It was going to be a rough week, especially since Asgore recommended Asriel’s door be open. With their new pastime being unavailable to them, Frisk instead resorted to just watching Asriel as he worked on his sewing machine.

It was quite an interesting show. Frisk expected Asriel’s fingers to be clumsy, or his claws to get stuck in the threads. Instead, everything flowed smoothly. The machine was also surprisingly quiet as it thread the two fabric pieces together, pushed slowly by Asriel’s paws. Frisk was so entranced by watching their boyfriend sew, they didn’t even know he was done with what he was working on until he called to them.

“Hey Frisk, you ok?”

Frisk blinked and shook their head. They then looked to Asriel. In his hands hung a sweater, much like his favorite one, with green as its main color and two yellow stripes. Frisk didn’t quite understand why he would make a second one of his sweaters, especially since he already had one. Not to mention this one didn’t seem like it would fit him.

“It looks lovely Asriel.” Frisk remarked. “But why did you make it a girl’s sweater?”

Asriel gave a confused look and looked at the shirt again. He then realized exactly what Frisk meant and gasped.

“Oh shit.” He began to cry again.

“Asriel, it’s no big deal really.” Frisk tried reassuring him. “You can just start a new one. You have plenty of fabric.”

“It’s… It’s not that. It’s someone else.”

That’s when it clicked. _He must’ve been thinking about Chara again,_ Frisk thought. And as if he could read their thoughts, he spoke again.

“After breakfast, I began thinking about how Chara would’ve reacted to me drinking. Would they have just laughed it off, or would they have lectured me much like mom did? Either way, I think I would’ve liked to have them lecture me than mom.”

Frisk stood up and moved over to Asriel, giving him a hug. “You must miss them a lot.”

“A lot doesn’t even cover it. They were my best friend. No, they were more than that.” He rubbed his eyes and looked at Frisk. “You would’ve liked them. Though their tendencies were more violent, I have no doubt you would’ve loved them the way I did.”

Well he wasn’t wrong there. Frisk thought back to the time they were underground, when they first heard that more feminine voice. It was true Frisk didn’t really condone their violent tendencies, but even they had morals. After all, it was Frisk who chose to kill everyone at first, not them. Frisk shook their head to clear their thoughts. Now wasn’t the time to tell him. Someday, but not now. Instead, they walked into their room and came back to Asriel’s with their DS in hand.

“C’mon,” They offered. “Let’s not worry about that now and let’s play a bit of _Pokemon_ , eh?”

Asriel rubbed his eyes one last time and chuckled. “Yeah, sure. I got a new team to fight you this time too.”

“It wouldn’t be your one with your shiny Toxapex, would it?”

“How did you know about that?” Asriel exclaimed, leading to Frisk laughing.

“Blame Alphys.”

Asriel grumbled something, picking up his DS from the side of his bed and turning it on. In spite of this, he was still glad Frisk still hung out with him even if he did fuck up last night. He had a feeling it was going to be a great year. And it was, but there were several obstacles that him and Frisk would both have to go through first.


End file.
